A hero reborn
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: Ashoka and her master had just won a great battle. All of The Federation's ships were fleeing from the planet, The Republics warships were pushing them back. Only thing is, one of The Federation's ships headed for the planet, it had no power, and barely any sign of life. Crashing near them, the duo had one fear, could it be a Sith? Anakin and Ashoka had only one to find out.
1. On a planet far far away

_Remember...The Force, will be with you, always._

 _-Obi Wan Kenobi._

* * *

"I trust our little project is going smoothly?" A figure cloaked in a dark brown cloaked as a man with white hair.

The man with white hair had an air of nobility about him, he stood around six feet tall, and had dark brown eyes. He had a blaster on his left hip, he also wore an uniform akin to that of an admiral on a star ship. His face had held a aged look, along with a white beard.

"Yes, the being we've managed to clone, he's quite human...however, he's yet to awaken." The white haired man said as he brought up an image of boy inside a glass tank.

"Hmm, a tail, interesting. This...creature, found on a dead planet, inside a tomb. Tell me Dooku, what is his Midichlorian count?" The cloaked figure asked.

"Current blood test shows eighteen thousand and five hundred, per cell. This is two thousand higher than the last phase of the cloning, we aim to have him operational in a few months. At that time, he'll still be a babe, but a useful one." Dooku responded as he looked on as the tail inside the glass container moved.

"Hehehehe, it would seem we've finally did it, imagine an army of these...things. The Republic would stand no chance." The cloaked figure said as he passed over a council.

The cloaked figure in reality was just a hologram.

"Indeed, however, I wouldn't muster too much imagination. This creature's cells only allowed us one go at this, his remaining cells would have to be cultivated naturally." Dooku said as he pressed a few buttons on the council.

"How long?" The cloak figure inquired.

"Six more weeks, don't worry, we'll have the trap set. Anakin Skywalker will be ours, however, if this thing's Midichlorian count gets any higher...we've may have created our own chosen one." The cloaked figure nodded in agreement.

"His count doesn't matter Dooku, anyone can access with the force with enough training, and having a higher count just makes it easier." Dooku chuckled.

"Oh, Master Sidious, do you not think I would send him out without training? I've had our scientist implant at the neural level training, he'll be born with the capabilities of a Padawan. Like you also said, his sensitivity would just make him more able to control the force." The cloaked man identified as Sidious chuckled.

"Good, very good...wait. His eyes are opening." Count Dooku whipped around.

This wasn't supposed to be happening now, it was too early.

* * *

The glass began to crack as the being fully opened it's eyes, the scientist all around began to scatter as the being placed a hand on a tube in his arm. The scientist watched as pulled it out, the breathing mask then was pulled from his mouth.

"Stop him, quickly, he'll drown himself!" A scientist ordered.

Several droids ran over, setting their E-11 blasters to stun. However, everyone then felt a pressure as the glass was blast away by a powerful explosion of energy. The being landed on the ground, glass slightly pressed against his skin, but did not cut.

"Stun him!" A scientist ordered.

"Roger, roger." A droid said as he aimed his blaster.

The being on the ground, it's red tailed curling around his lower abdominal area, got up. The being was then hit by several stun shots, however showed no signs of effect, the being opened his eyes once more since awakening. They were red and slitted.

The being pointed his hands at the droids, they all were then sent back, shattering into pieces. The beings blonde hair spiked up as he slowly stood up straight, joints popping as he did. He then ducked as a scientist tried to stab a syringe into his neck.

He grabbed the scientist by the throat, the scientist then tried to slam the syringe into his arm, however a force broke the man's arm as the blonde lifted him higher. His hand squeezed harder, and harder, and harder. Until finally a resounding snap could be heard, the scientist arms fell limply to his side, the blonde tossed him away.

"Wh-what are you?" A scientist asked as she backed up in fear.

The blonde turned to her, reaching out, placing a palm over her head. The woman felt a throbbing headache as she felt something being drained from her, the blonde's eyes then turned into a ocean like blue.

He removed his palm from her, silently he spoke.

"Where am I?" He asked.

Several droids came running, all holding their blasters at him, they fired their stun bolts. All of them hitting the blonde as he felt his eyes turn back into the red color they scientist had known them for.

He roared out as he slammed both his hands forward, the droids screamed out they were shatterer into pieces. Their remaining parts slammed against the wall, the blonde then felt something, he snapped around to see Dooku standing at the doorway.

"Very good...everyone, stand down. Let us not agitate our guest anymore than we have." However he was stunned when he felt his light saber pulled away.

The blonde grabbed it, activated it, and held it in one hand as he raised one hand up. Count Dooku looked on in amazement as he seemed to scan the area, the blonde then slammed the saber into the scientist laying on the ground.

Killing her instantly.

"All of you are trying to control me, I am free once more, never again." The blonde spoke as he watched Dooku pull out a spare saber.

The naked blonde looked at the noble, he then charged, using The Force to increase his speed. The Count easily countered a few of the slashes the blonde threw his way, however, he was soon being pushed back.

The blonde found an opening, blasting Dooku with a Force Push, before dodging several blaster fire from droids. Dooku watched as the boy grabbed the droids with The Force, crushing them when he closed his fists.

He then turned to Dooku, the man smiled as he got out a second saber. The blonde growled out as a wave of energy blasted from him, Dooku wasn't surprised by his ability to use the force. However, this was beyond Padawan level.

Way beyond Padawan level.

The blonde watched as Dooku was blasted back, he took this opportunity to run full sprint. He ran as fast his feet could carry him, dashing with The Force to increase his speed. The boy slammed into some metal doors that wouldn't open fast enough, breaking through by encasing himself with The Force.

He discovered strange machines with wings strewn about the area, he looked around, seeing a scientist heading for one of them. The man was too slow as the blonde descended upon him, he felt something grab his head.

"No...no!" The man pleaded.

He screamed as his head felt like it was about to crack open, the blonde smirked as he finally snapped the man's neck with the force. He turned to the machines, and found one to his liking. He walked over to it, however, Dooku landed in front of him.

"Missed me?" He asked while activating both light sabers in his hands.

"We are leaving...stand aside." The creature said.

"We, are you taking me along?" Dooku joked while inquiring.

"No, stand aside." Count Dooku got into a stance.

He stood ready, only to feel something encompass him, finally it pulled him straight towards the blonde, the man felt inside this pull two distinct energies. One being a very dark energy, another being a he pinnacle of light energy.

Reacting quickly, he launched his feet forward, hitting the blonde hard, sending him back into a starfighter. He threw one of the sabers in his hands, pushing it with The Force, and hit the creature dead on in the stomach.

The creature roared out, pulling the light saber out, and fell to the ground. Barely keeping his footing, the Sith Lord approached him. He had his light saber ready, several droids came by, before he motioned them to hold fire.

"You seem aware of us, is it possible you know a name for which I can you by...my student?" Dooku asked.

The blonde looked up at him, his tail wrapped around the wound, his nude body feeling the cold wind inside the hanger. He gurgled a little bit, spitting out some blood, a red energy glowed from the boy's tail as his wound began to heal.

"You...can call me, Kura **ma!** " The boy roared as he sent a devastating blast of The Force careening outwards.

Dooku was taken by surprise of the power, being blasted back, he watched as the boy got up. Holding his stomach as his tail moved down his stomach, and ran towards the open ship. Dooku in a fury yelled out an order.

"Kill him!" The droids set the blasters to the setting needed.

They fired volleys of lasers at the blonde, hitting him twice. Once in leg, another near the wound on his stomach. The blonde in turned blasted them back with a very powerful Force Push, and hit the button on the ship to raise it's lift.

Using information he stole out of the scientist mind, the one he snapped the neck with The Force, he managed to activate the ship. The blonde quickly hit the ignition systems, blasting off.

"Damn it!" Dooku shouted as the ship took off.

Dooku ran over to a communicator, he activated it.

"Ship leaving Planet Kasheenk, blast it out of the sky, do not let it loose!" He ordered.

* * *

The blonde inside the ship was bleeding heavily as his hand slipped from the council controls, blood slithered down his stomach, he looked up at the window. He saw massive war vessels readying their weapons, he growled out.

"Hang on...Naruto, I promised you, we'll make it out alive...gaaah. We...may hav..have to trade plac...places..." The blonde mumbled as his red eyes turned to a lever.

"Come on..." He spoke.

The ships began to charge their weapons, sensing this, the blonde began to sweat.

"Come on, come on!" The blonde yelled while struggling to reach for the lever.

The ships unleashed a massive volley of fire, roaring out, Kurama grabbed the lever with The Force. Pushing it forward, he felt the ship accelerate. The kick sending him into the back of the ship, hitting the lift with his head.

It knocked the air out of him, he crashed to ground, blood dripped from his head as he saw the stars fly by him rapidly.

"Naruto...we're alive once again...I cannot hold control over your body much longer to save us. I'm going to heal your wounds, but...I'm afraid, that's all I can do...I'm sorry." The blonde spoke out as the tail moved to his wounds.

Slowly the boy's eyes began to clench shout, a black pattern began to form on his stomach. As he finally slipped, the red eyes slowly turned to ocean blue. Finally, he shut them.

Passing out while in the unknown.


	2. Broken

" _Warning, warning, main reactor shut down. Ship ID Four-zero-zero-five-seven-Zulu is adrift, send back up immediately. Warning, warning, main reactor shut down. No power remaining, Ship ID Four-zero-zero-five-seven-Zulu is adrift."_ A computer voice said in repeat.

Slowly, the blonde laying on the floor began to stir. He woke up, looking around, he felt dizzy. Trying to get up, he stumbled, grabbing onto a near wall. Struggling, he managed to walk towards the ship's window.

He saw a large planet, many ships around, some were firing at others. The blonde shook his head, trying to make his vision focus.

"Kurama..." He spoke aloud however he received no answer.

He looked to see a tail wrapped around his waist, he tried to recall what happened, but he couldn't. Looking around, he found a closet, it had some clothing in it. All black, with a few markings with some weird symbol on the back, he decided to put it on.

Being naked while in space wasn't his idea of a good time. Not that he could remember any of the good times, even bad times, in fact...his mind was totally blank. Save he remembered his old friend, Kurama, who had been with since he was a baby.

" _ **Naruto...you are awake, listen to me...I don't know where we are, or when we are. However, I do know we've been out for almost a week."**_ Kurama answered.

"A week...what happened, I thought...I thought. Didn't we die?" Naruto asked as some memories came back to him.

" _ **In one final battle against Madara, yes we did. We were stabbed through the heart, and laid to rest...Naruto?"**_ The blonde known as Naruto slumped to the ground breathing heavily.

He held his head as some memories began to flood back into his mind, he looked around the ship, he then felt a pain in his chest. He screamed out in pain as he held his chest, memories of people screaming in his name, and people crying over him came flooding back.

"Oh my God, no, no! Kurama, how long have we been dead, this can't be real?! Where is Konoha, where is...anything. All I see is these things fighting outside, Starships, if I can recall whatever was put into my head." Naruto panicked at first and tried to calm down.

" _ **Unfortunately Kit, I don't think Konoha is around anymore. Some bastard resurrected us, he wanted to create an army of us, but I managed to get us out. He proved a challenge, Naruto..."**_ The blonde began to sob as he fell to the ground.

"Everyone...I failed them, didn't I Kurama? They're all dead because of me, aren't they?" Naruto asked weakly as he felt hunger and dehydration take over.

" _ **I don't know kit, someone had to put us in a coffin, I guess we won. However, there is no way I can tell how long we've been gone. Naruto, I'm sorry about everything, if I was only stronger against Madara..."**_ The blonde cut him off.

"You're okay, we've done things we all regret, but right now...I just...I just. I wished I told her Kurama, Hinata, damn it..." Naruto weakly punched the floor.

He looked at himself on the floor, he looked much younger than he remembered.

"Kurama, why do I look so much younger, what happened to us?" Naruto asked.

" _ **Appropriately, we're reborn. In fact, we're more of team than before, part of our beings have been fused together. I don't know the process, but Orochimaru would've been floored by the process. From what I gathered from the scientist I killed trying to escape. They regenerated us from a single cell, from our original body."**_ Naruto curled his knees to his chest.

"So, what, I'm...a clone or something?" He asked.

" _ **As am I. No different from the original, save the tail, and added senses. Also, this natural chakra surrounding us is quite...different. It's as if it is alive, it's keeping you from experiencing the hell you should be in...at least I think so."**_ Naruto sobbed into his knees.

"Damn it all, Kurama, this isn't right! There is no way this is real, this has to be an illusion cast by Madara, or something!" Naruto screamed in agony.

" _ **Kit, crying over it will not help us. I understand that we're clones, that all that we knew is gone. However, we're alive, we're very much real. I don't think I really want to die again...do you?"**_ Naruto stayed silent.

" _ **Kit...I know it hurts. I've been reincarnated thrice over, the only reason why I'm baffled is that I didn't reincarnate without you. I'm still sealed inside of you, though the seal is loose like it was in the battle against Madara. We're still friends, not everything is gone."**_ Kurama tried to sooth Naruto.

"I know, but...Kurama. What about the world, what's going on outside?" Naruto asked as he saw flashes of light.

" _ **War, something of a Confederacy and a Republic of Jedi fighting...whatever that is. I probably should have stole that man's knowledge and killed him, he may prove to be a threat later."**_ Kurama spoke as he watched Naruto from the inside of his mind,

"How old am I...?" Naruto asked as he kept his head down.

" _ **Biological...now, as a clone, Five months, twenty two days. However, the way our growth was accelerated, we'd be around sixteen at best."**_ Naruto nodded at Kurama's guess.

The blonde felt the ship jerk, he watched as a flame slowly rose over the window. He sighed as he held his knees closer to his body, and smiled.

"At least, we've got each other, if we make it out of this one..." Naruto said as he cuddled the tail.

" _ **Naruto...you're my friend, I promise I'll do everything I can."**_ Naruto felt some tears slip from his face as the ship began to violently shake more.

"Kurama, I'm so-sorry, if I hated you as kid...I wished that me and Hinata had kids. I'd named you Godfather..." Naruto spoke.

Kurama inside of Naruto's mind had some tears falling down his eyes, inside the mind, Kurama had Naruto curled in his tails. The monster sized fox looked at the blonde smiling, he brought him closer, comforting him.

" _ **And, if I had you as a son, I'd been proud. Minato Namikaze should be proud, he's together with you now, so maybe we'll be a second trip?"**_ Kurama joked trying to lighten the mood.

"I know...I know, either way...we'll make it a world we can live in." Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Holy crap...we did it guys!" A trooper said as he watched the droids retreat.

"Yeah, drinks on me, where is commander Anakin?" A trooper by the name of Rex asked.

"I don't know, besides I'm more or less ready to get my drink on. Mingle with some women, and get some Rest and Reprieve." Another trooper said as he wiped his pulse canon.

"Attention on deck!" A trooper called out.

They turned their attention to a man walking towards them, a young Torguta woman besides him. They all stood in salute as the man passed by them, he wore a brown trench coat, and some armor under it. He had brown hair, and brown eyes.

The Torguta by him had orange skin, with white markings on her face, and had some bandage wraps around her right arm. The man stood up on a rock, he raised his blue light saber up and smiled.

"Christophsis is ours, we've managed to drive The Confederacy off the planet, their blockade has been broken. We are one more step towards victory and peace throughout the Galaxy. I ask that you all take a moment of silence to remember those that were lost in the conflict." The man bowed his head.

The woman did as well, they stood there silent, until a loud boom could be heard. The boom caught their attention, they watched as the fire ball careened towards the ground.

"Commander Anakin, it's a Confederate ship! I'm getting communication chatter about their being one life form detected abroad, barely alive. It could be Dooku." The trooper known as Rex said as he got his rifle ready.

The man now identified as Anakin nodded, he looked at the squad of troopers.

"I've asked much of you already, I must ask a little more, we're going to check out that ship. So, let's get going." Anakin ordered as he jumped from the rock.

Ahsoka nodded, ready to face against whatever was in that ship. Which more than likely was a Sith, Count Dooku no less. They all traced where the ship would land in the crystal fields, and they began to make their move towards it.

* * *

Naruto was barely alive, he had cuts, and was pretty banged up. His arm was broken, his leg by the way it felt was to. The blonde groaned as he struggled to crawl from where he had been flung, he looked towards the button near the cargo lift.

" _ **Focus hard on it, it's our only chance, hurry kit. This thing could go up in any moment, we've come too far, make an effort damn you!"**_ Kurama coached.

Naruto closed his eyes, focusing on the button, it pressed inwards. The lift flung open, sending Naruto tumbling out, he landed hard on the crystal covered. The blonde moaned out in pain as he slowly crawled away from the wreckage.

After a few moments of crawling, along with leaving a blood trail. Naruto felt the ship explode, he watched as crystal fell around the area, barely missing him. Luckily he had just crawled far away enough, but he was totally vulnerable.

He felt something inside of his pocket, something he had picked up in the ship that was with him. He looked at it, it was a strange cylinder can. The blonde pulled himself by digging with it into the crystal, dragging himself towards a shaded area, which was overlooked by a cliff.

Hear movement, he cursed as he looked to see some droids. Remnants or victors of the forces above his head in space. The droids spotted him, they walked over towards him, pointing their lasers at him.

"Surrender, or we fire." The lead droid spoke.

"I surrender..." Naruto spoke raising his hand up.

"Both arms in the air, or we are to open fire." The droid spoke.

"My other arm is broke, c'mon can I catch a break?" Naruto asked aloud to himself.

"Failure to surrender, you are to be executed." The droids pointed their guns at him.

Then a miracle happened, the explosion from the ship Naruto had rode in had caused some of the crystal structures to weaken, and one giant pillar of crystal slowly leaned over, more and more. Until finally it fell, and it fell right upon the droids.

Naruto watched as they panicked, only to get squashed, he cringed slightly. However, he started to chuckle a little bit, that chuckle became mad laughter as he looked at the cylinder in his hands. It then to his surprise shot a red beam out of the end, slamming into his shoulder.

The blonde stopped laughing, he cringed as his face contorted to the pain.

" _ **Oooooh, bad move kid, did you forget about the light saber thingy?"**_ Kurama asked.

"N-nope, not at all...mmmhmm, not at al-aaaaaggggggghhhh son of a fucking fucktard, piece of donkey dick, mother fucker, motherfucking piece of rabbit whore! Goddamn future, goddamn being dead, fucking what the fuck is in my arm?! Huh, this is so fucking funny ain't it! Kurama!" Naruto screamed as he heard his tenant laughing at his pain.

" _ **What you are holding something called a light saber, and you've accidentally turned it on. Now all you have to do is turn it off by pressing the red button with your thumb...I think."**_ Kurama instructed though wasn't entirely sure since he had turned it on and off with the force.

Naruto pressed the button, the beam of energy retracted into the cylinder he had been holding. He chuckled while grunting in pain, he looked around, noting the dark blue skies. Slowly the blonde rested himself further against the cliff.

Breathing heavily he looked around, noting his surroundings. He chuckled weakly.

"I trade one possible way to die for about three others. Ain't it just hilarious." Naruto dryly joked as he held his head as best he could muster.

" _ **Hmm, rest now, I sense no dangers. At least, none of ill intent."**_ Kurama spoke as he too felt tired.

The blonde slowly closed his eyes, he weakly breathed as he clenched hand on the ground. Taking a handful of fine crystal dust into it.

* * *

"Snips, you see anything?" Anakin asked as he looked through the binoculars a storm trooper handed him.

"No, I see nothing Master. However, wait..." She focused her set a little more.

She looked at the ground near the small craft, she saw a red substance on the ground. She quickly realized this substance was blood, she also saw droid oil near a pillar of crystal. Ahsoka looked towards her master.

"I see a blood trail. What ever happened, someone is down there, injured, and there seems to be destroyed droids." Anakin nodded as he looked towards the troopers.

"Okay listen up, me and Ahsoka will take point. Rex you lead a team of three towards the transport. See if you can scrape anything up, arm yourself, be prepared for left over droid resistance." The troopers saluted as they all began to get ready.

Anakin closed his eyes, trying to sense any energy, finding a very faint signature inside the canyon of crystal. He looked towards Ahsoka, a stern look that told her to be prepared. A Sith could be inside that canyon, just cloaking itself to lure them in.

The blood trail could have come from a clone trooper who may had arrived before them.

An hour of trekking later, the team managed to get into the canyon. They looked at the beauty of the aqua colored crystals around them, finally they made a jog towards the ship. Ahsoka was on high alert, she kept herself calm, trying to not fall into fear.

They finally arrived at the crash site, the orange sun of the planet was now setting on the horizon of the canyon. Nightfall would come soon, and who knows what it would bring out, so the group had to act fast and call in a transport.

Quickly the Torguta teenager looked at the bits and pieces of the ship. She looked at them, noting some had pieces of a symbol.

"Master, it's Federation. The blood is also dry, it must have been here for a couple of hours, I doubt we'll find anything else but scrap." Rex held up a black looking box as if it was a trophy.

"I would like to argue that point!" He shouted as he tossed the black box to Anakin.

Anakin nodded, noting it's perfect condition. If any luck they'd may be able to find where The Federation main HQ was. The man watched as Ahsoka followed the blood, he followed her, and soon they came upon the pillar.

"This pillar was dropped on the droids, possibly because of the explosion shifting the structure too much." Anakin said as he dipped his fingers in the oil.

"Cold as well, meaning this happened a few hours ago, right when we saw it crash. Wait, that signature, it's just behind the pillar." Anakin said as he readied his light saber.

Ahsoka readied her saber, which was green in color, and both leaped up on the crystal pillar. There they saw a blonde human like creature, Anakin noted it's foreign appearance. It looked almost too human to be anything else, but had one red bushy tail.

Ahsoka on the other noted his condition, the amount of dried blood from his arms, as well near his mouth. She moved in closer at first, however she stopped when saw the hilt of saber near the thing's right hand.

"Master...I don't like this, if this thing is a Sith , it's doing a one great job of acting." Ahsoka shook as she spoke.

Anakin readied himself, pulling the saber away from the still blonde creature. He noticed barely any movement, he brought the saber to his free hand. Turning it on, he was now worried even further, the saber was red in color a common Sith color.

Very solemnly did a Jedi have a red saber. Mostly blue, green, maybe every once and a while a yellow saber. Rarer sabers like purple, or even the mythical black sabers where kept in lock up or wielded by High Masers on The Council.

Ahsoka got closer, she noticed he was barely breathing, a wound in his shoulder from a light saber stab.

"Master, I think this guy isn't faking. He's really bad off, I think I see a bone jotting from his left arm. Plus he got stabbed a saber in his right. I think our Sith is gone, just leaving this poor thing here to suffer." Ahsoka placed her hand on the blonde creature's forehead.

However, she recoiled when she saw his eyes open. She looked at his eyes, deep ocean blue, much like her own.

"Hey, easy, it's okay. I'm with Jedi, are you able to understand me?" She asked however the blonde just started to go limp.

"Master!" Ahsoka called out needing Anakin to move now.

The blonde leaned to one side as he was caught by Ahsoka from laying completely on the ground. She sensed that his life force was fading fast, however, she felt something else besides his own energy fighting back to keep him alive.

Anakin put a call our over his communicator.

"This Commander Skywalker. I have a critically injured...civilian on the ground here near The Canyons. I repeat, critically injured civilian found near The Canyon. Please send medical transport along with pick up for my team." Anakin called out on the communication link.

He heard a response, and nodded.

"Ahsoka keep him stabilized. Obi Wan is on his way with a medical unit, CPR if required." Anakin ordered.


	3. Awakening

"Naruto..." A faint whisper caught a blonde's ear.

"Naruto...Uzumaki, wake up." The faint whisper cooed as he felt something press against his lips.

"Mmhmm, huh?" Naruto eyes opened to a heavenly sight.

Hinata was laying next to him in a bed, he jolted upwards, sweat pouring off his body. Hinata wrapped her arms around her husband, trying to comfort him.

"Hi-Hinata? What, but, I thought...was it all just a dream?" Naruto wondered aloud as he held his head.

"What was a dream Naruto? Come on Naruto, time to make your daily speech." She happily stated getting up.

"Speech?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I don't think you could forget, I must be getting great then, you know...you're The Hokage right?" Naruto's eyes widened he went to pinch himself and felt the pain.

He felt of himself, Hinata looked at him as if had just grown a second head. Finally he started to laugh, he almost cried, it was all just a very bad dream. A dream he had just woke up from, and a dream he just wanted to never see again.

He got up, sliding on his black jumpsuit, putting his Hokage cloak. He grabbed his hat with the number for seven written in his language. The blonde looked around, he saw two children inside the kitchen.

"Daddy, daddy!" A girl with navy blue hair like her mother called out.

Naruto was taken aback, he caught the girl as she ran towards him. He saw a blonde hair boy sitting at the table, he smiled at him and the boy shot a smile back at him. He felt as if he was in heaven, that nothing was wrong.

"Hinata, I'm going to walk outside for a minute. Take...Himawari and make sure she is ready for school." Naruto said as he began towards the door.

"I will my love, and Naruto." He turned to her.

"Be happy, please, I don't like seeing you sad."

The blonde smiled, blowing a kiss her way as he took a step out the door.

The glare of the sun was massive, he it took his eyes a moment to adjust, he looked around seeing nothing but sand. He snapped back around, there was no house there, just a pile of sand. The blonde had his mouth agape, and he fell to his knees.

He cried out in anguish, he cried as he curled himself into a ball, it had been a dream. All a terrible dream, this dream turned hellish nightmare. Looking up he saw Hinata, she began to walk away from him, he reached out towards her.

She just faded to sand.

He looked towards his children, both running towards him, both fading to sand. Naruto looked around, feeling a sharp pain in his chest, he looked down to see a sword inside of it. Naruto's eyes widened, he turned around, and looked Madara in his eyes.

The Last Uchiha, and The Last Uzumaki locked each other in a death grip. The man smiled manically as he and Naruto dropped to the ground. He held Naruto as he began to speak.

"Even in new life, I'll haunt you. For all your failures, I will make you suffer. For me and you are one in the same, darkness and light forever in a dance, and even now...I'll make you hurt with pain that any heart would break." Madara spoke as he felt Naruto's tail stab into him.

A bunch of sand clumped up, forming visages of all the people knew and loved.

"I will make you watch as all you ever earned, wanted, and loved." Madara spoke before he blew a gust of wind from his mouth.

"Fade away..." Naruto roared out in anguish as blood ran from his mouth.

* * *

Naruto jerked upwards, making the uneasy bed he had been placed on shake. He looked around, noticing strange beings. They all came at him with syringes, one holding him down, but still he didn't feel Kurama act. So, he had to fight back himself, he headbutted one this aliens in the face.

The alien in question was a tall gray skinned being, with a deep oval eyes that were solid black, a long neck with a rounded face. In all honesty, it seemed all so strange seeing this being grab at him, and he was scared.

He tried desperately to get out of the bed, but a few jabs from the syringes quickly took care of him. He was soon loosing his will to fight off the effects of whatever they had gave him, and drifted back to sleep.

Inside the room, a breaded man, with dark brown eyes looked on. Besides him was Anakin, and Ahsoka. They both looked at the boy in curiosity, especially Obi Wan. He noticed the aura the boy held, it held feelings of loneliness, confusion, and fear.

"He's done this several, each time his energy in The Force spikes with it. I don't know how to approach this, this being is also a new species...so I cannot accurately estimate any control over his power in The Force." Obi Wan said as he watched the boy burn with a fever.

Iv tubing along his made sure he was getting his nourishment. The aliens around him looked at The Jedi and Padawan.

"His condition is odd, he's stable, but he seems to have something healing him fast. In essence, we've also found something strange with his blood. I think you should take a look." The tall gray alien said as she handed him blood results.

Obi Wan read over it, stunned at what he was reading.

"This can't be right, this Midichlorian test must be wrong. There is no way his count is at twenty four thousand. This has to be wrong." Obi Wan said handing back the chart.

"Our technology isn't always accurate Master Jedi, we'll rerun the tests again. Master Anakin, Padawan Ahsoka. You're welcome to use any of Kamino's facilities. It'll take a few more hours for additional tests, we've been put back because required soldiers being ordered by The Republic." Obi Wan nodded.

"I'll see that my friends are able to do so, they've earned it. I however, in my course of duty, shall remain here." Obi Wan said as the others began to walk away.

The Kaminoan doctor nodded, she exited the room. Leaving Obi Wan in the room alone with the being, he watched the boy as he slept. Letting time pass along, he looked over at the boy's clothing. It was indeed Federation clothing. A long sleeved jumpsuit, with a overcoat, and some armor inside the coat.

He was luckily to of had survived the impact, let alone for ever how long he was in space, being severely dehydrated and malnourished. He Forced Pulled the light saber the boy had been carrying, noticing it's design.

"Dooku..." Obi Wan growled out.

* * *

The Count was not happy, he was furious in fact. Of all the things that could have gone wrong, he had been taken by surprise by the blonde being. He was a top tier saber master, a master at Form II, Form III, and every other form save Juyo which was Form VII.

"Little bastard...now I'll have to find something else, a new super weapon. Mackenzie, what is the status of our army over Christophsis?" He asked having heard no news.

"They were defeated Lord Dooku, a heavy victory for The Republic, with many causalities on both sides. My Lord, Lord Sidious is wanting to message you." She said as she heard a beeping on her wrist.

"Very well, bring our master's channel online, please." She nodded while typing a few things into the communication device on her wrist.

Count Dooku watched as a pale blue hologram of his master came into view, he bowed on one knee.

"My Lord, forgive me, we've searched every possible place. I'm sur-aacccgghh!" Count Dooku clenched his throat as he felt grip it.

The hooded figure smiled as he lifted the man up by The Force. He flung him into a nearby control console, then against the ground, and pushed him into a seat. He walked towards him, cackling all the while, and stopped right in front of Dooku.

"Darth Tyrannous...that thing was a means to an end. However, I recommend you find it...if The Jedi get their hands upon him. I'll just be frank, the least of your worries will be Anakin Skywalker. Do we have an understanding?" He asked.

Count Dooku nodded vigorously as Darth Sidious relinquished his choke on The Count. He watched as Sidious disappeared, ending communications, he looked at the scientists in the room. He looked towards one that specialized in navigation and ship design.

"Have you any idea?" He asked.

"Yes Lord Dooku. If my calculations are correct, the ship the being took possibly either ended up over several planets in the Republic Space. Most recently being Christophsis, I recommend my Lord we send out scout teams. Try to retrieve the creature, and if we can't find him, at least we got a trail to start upon." The scientist recommended.

Dooku nodded and looked towards a woman with blonde hair, and smiled.

"And, what say you? Tsunade, what do you think about this plan?"

* * *

A few hours later, Obi Wan awoke to the sound of a the bed moving. He watched as the boy slowly awoke, he looked towards the boy, and saw the boy look around. He smiled as he noticed the boy looked at him curiosity.

"I don't mean you any harm, what's your name?" Obi Wan asked.

The blonde looked at him curiously before sighing, he looked about, noticing Obi Wan had the light saber that he stole from that Count in his hand.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde said as he straightened himself up.

Trying to keep conscious for a few moments, he finally gained some measure of control, and sighed. Obi Wan looked at him, his emotions were changing from that of fear, to...relieve? Obi Wan watched as the boy pointed his palm towards him.

"You're not evil, not like those other guys, and...you're normal." Naruto spoke confusing Obi Wan as he lowered his palm.

"What do you mean normal?" He inquired.

"Not one of those aliens from my dreams, man, I must have hit my head really hard or something. Hey, wait a minute, where am I...where's the ship I was in?" Naruto asked.

"You're on Kamino, a watery planet. My friends brought you here, do you remember being rescued, and who you are?" Naruto blinked a few times.

"Yes...I know who I am, bit I don't remember how I got here." Obi Wan chuckled a little bit.

"You were very lucky, your heart actually stopped a couple of times on the way into surgery. My friends here, The Kaminoans had to do surgery. Apparently you had been shot at some point, you also had been bleeding internally." Obi Wan stated as he got up.

Naruto recoiled slightly, he looked about, noting that their was no ill will from the man. Obi Wan noticed Naruto eyeing his light saber, he stood at the ready, just in case this boy was indeed a Sith like Anakin had theorized.

"I'm not going to hurt you, come now, I need some answers...that's all." Obi Wan comforted the youth.

"Like what, I'm not exactly a typical story, I think." Naruto admitted.

"Well try me, can you use The Force?" Obi Wan asked.

Naruto looked at the man for a moment, until Kurama reminded him what it was, he looked around seeing if he could use anything as an example. He found his light saber, the one he stole from The Count sitting in the seat.

He raised his hand up, Obi Wan watched as the light saber in the seat began to wiggle, and then sped towards the blonde's open palm. However, he didn't mean to activate it, making Obi Wan jump backwards to avoid the blade.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto yelled dropping the light saber down.

The beam sunk into the floor, making Obi Wan cringe slightly, knowing he'd have to pay for the damages incurred.

" _ **Nice one Naruto...really nice one."**_ Kurama joked inside of his head.

" _Oh don't play the blame game me fuzzball, you weren't helping!"_ Naruto mentally shouted.

Obi Wan stood there, he walked towards the saber, picking up and deactivating it. He then proceeded to hand it to Naruto, though the blonde took it cautiously. He watched as a Kaminoan entered the room, and Naruto began to freak out.

"Holy crap, what the hell is that thing, hey! Don't you dare come at me with anymore needles, I'm not going back under ya hear me!" Naruto screamed as he tried to climb out of the bed.

The blonde then felt something push down on him, he saw Obi Wan with an open palm pointing at him. He looked towards alien as it walked closer to him, leering over him, the blonde gulped slightly. It got closer, and closer.

Until the strangest happened, it smiled.

"Hello young one, I see that are medical procedure was a success. You've been quite energetic as of late, so forgive us if we startled you." The being spoke as it offered a grayish hand to Naruto.

The blonde looked at it, slowly taking it's hand, shaking it slightly. Still very weary of the being, though the being couldn't understand why, nor could Obi Wan. The blonde retracted his hand, watching The Kaminoan walk out of the room.

"Holy crap, aliens are real...man, so were you abducted as well?" Naruto asked Obi Wan who looked at the boy as if he was crazed.

"Do you not know, were you on a abandoned planet or something?" Obi Wan asked trying to figure out something.

"No, I was...never mind. I...what are you?" Naruto asked.

"Human." Naruto silently thanked whatever deity was out there.

"After all of this is set and done, I'm going to need a long vacation. Sorry about the saber by the way, red isn't exactly my choice color, orange is...but then again, I wasn't picky while escaping from a prison." Naruto said as he leaned up and tossed the saber hilt back onto the chair.

"Prison you say, what kind of prison?" Obi Wan inquired as he took a seat and brought it closer to the bed.

"It was strange, it was made of glass, surrounded inside this gelatin like stuff. Honestly, I'm not exactly normal...being a Jinchuuriki and all." Naruto admitted.

"Jin-what now? Is that the name of your race, if so, you're the first I've encountered." Obi Wan studied the boy's reactions.

"No, no, my race called themselves Ningen...or Human in your tongue. I learned it while I was inside that prison, and all." Naruto spoke as he curled his knees to his chest.

"You act like a babe, but you're in your teens. You are a capable of the force, but yet bare no ill will. So you're not a Sith. Yet, I sense another presence, something inside of you. Not entirely dark, but still with a taint of it." Obi Wan stated as he brushed his palm above Naruto.

"Oh, yeah. Jinchuuriki in my language meant Human Sacrifice in yours. I was used when I was a baby to seal a powerful demon, it in turn is probably the second energy your feeling. It's name is Kurama, isn't so bad once you understand him." Naruto cheerful said as he felt of his stomach tattoo.

"I see...but tell me. Where did your get that saber?" Naruto looked at the saber and looked at Obi Wan.

"Honestly, Kurama could tell you more, when I escaped I only had brief idea of what was going on...want to talk to him? In my own words however, all I know someone named Dooku and that's about it." Naruto asked.

Obi Wan narrowed his eyes slightly, understand whom Naruto might be speaking of.

"Very well, I will talk to your demon." Obi Wan allowed as he got out of his chair.

"Okay, please call him a demon, his name is Kurama. He's a nine tailed fox ya know, he's actually not so ugly either." Naruto winced a little bit as Obi Wan felt the second energy swell up inside of the boy.

Suddenly the boy jerked slightly, whisker marks appeared on his face, his tail becoming longer. His eyes gained a black shadow around them, his once blue ocean like eyes turned blood red. The blonde looked at Obi Wan now, this was no longer the child he was speaking too.

"I see...my friend wanted me to fill in the blanks for both of you. I am Kurama, Ninth Son Of Hagaromo. I am indebted to you, very few take strangers in, especially in such times as war. If you'd killed Naruto, on the grounds of being a...Sith...I wouldn't have blamed you." Kurama through Naruto spoke making the boy's voice deeper.

"Ah, you're the second energy I felt in The Force surrounding the boy. Yours is quite strange, baring two natures." Obi Wan stated in as he curiously observed the possessed Naruto.

"I'm more surprise of The World we've came to be reborn in. Whatever beef you have with your enemies inside...This Confederacy War. I assure you, me, and Naruto played no part of as of yet. We we're reborn through some sort of technology, using whatever this Force surrounding us is." Naruto held out his hand as he felt around.

"The Force is an energy field that effects everything, from the biggest star, to the smallest particle. Size, shape, and even reality in some cases do not matter to The Force. We're allowed to tap into it via Midichlorians, which are present in every single life form. Some more than others, and they help perceive The Force. The count doesn't mean anything in terms of power as well, if you're wondering about how many you have." Obi Wan sighed.

"Though the biggest question, is what do you mean, reborn?" Obi Wan inquired.

"We were struck down in a war, a war spanning a great part of The World we lived in prior to this one. In that world a young man gave his life to protect the ones he cherished most, he died in battle. I too should have suffered the same fate, but I did not, for something kept me from dying. That, I do not know of. When I awoke from my own mediation, it was because of a heartbeat, Naruto's heartbeat. A sound I hadn't heard in what seemed like millennia. I then felt his body grow rapidly, they added these Midichlorians into us as we grew and from what I gathered, because of me, they grew within us as well." Kurama answered as best he could.

"I find this story highly troubling, why would this Dooku fellow go through so much trouble, especially over you?" Obi Wan asked while hiding the fact he knew Dooku.

"We were a corpse, something about our DNA, but I never knew why. I doubt even Naruto could know why. I wonder even how he even located Naruto's grave, why he even looked in the first place, the scientist I killed in our escape yielded no such information." Kurama spoke once more as he answered.

"I also suspect, you know this Dooku I speak of." Kurama added in while inquiring.

"I do, Count Dooku, a traitor to The Republic and her people. He has betrayed The Jedi Council as well, and must be brought to answer for all that he has done." Obi Wan admitted as he explained Dooku.

"I see...well, then we are at an agreement. From what I glimpsed in the scientist minds, I saw that they had originally planned to make clones of us. Hundreds, if not thousands to combat beings known as Jedi. Now that I stand in front of one, even feeling one, I can tell that you are indeed a force of not to disturb. Amusing." Kurama quipped.

"Why so?" Obi Wan asked.

"I thought when we died, well Naruto died, the world was at peace. Now, whatever time later, we're thrust back into a war. Not only that, ironically, we're now center piece for it. I advise you take my Jinchuuriki to your Council. He'll need protection, until we figure out what we can do, and cannot do from our former selves." Kurama stated his request.

"I'm sorry, I may bring you there, I cannot guarantee protection." Obi Wan admitted to the demon.

"I understand, you bare no ill will in the statement, yet you do not look upon Naruto as a demon possessed. I wonder why?" Kurama asked normally having being viewed as evil before.

"I have the same power as you in a way, I can detect your emotions, yours being very paternal over this young lad. As I stated, I can take you, but The Council may not." Kurama nodded as he looked himself in the mirror.

"It's a chance we'll take, if anything, my Jinchuuriki has some training through precognitive implants while he was being grown back. I doubt he'll need a babysitter, but we alone we'll never survive long. You have weapons I've only seen just now, ships that travel stars, where I only thought my father and his people could. I ask, a simple answer." Obi Wan motioned for him to continue.

"You may ask." Obi Wan said as he crossed his arms.

"Me and Naruto are indebted to you, saving our lives. He wishes something I am commanded by my nature to do, help, and by that I mean we're asking to tag along. If we can repay our debts, then there would be no harsh feelings if we got rejected from The Council." Kurama said.

Obi Wan stroked his bread, looking at the being. Once again, sensing no ill will, and finally he sighed.

"I guess, if you volunteer. I will have to sign you on as a mercenary...keep it legal and all." Kurama nodded.

"Good, then I guess we're hired." Kurama spoke as he smiled.


	4. No rest for the wicked

A few hours after Obi Wan, and Naruto had talked. The young blonde was now alone in his room, sitting crossed legged in the nude, as he found the hospital gown annoying. He was actually deep in focus, channeling some of The Force in a test.

" _Damn, it may be similar, but I can't use it like Nature Chakra to enter Sage Mode. It could also be my control is off, but I'd partially feel a difference. Whatever this Force is, it's not exactly Nature Chakra Kurama."_ Naruto spoke in his mind.

" _ **Unfortunately, however, I've made some headway understanding it. It's living things just as the one known as Obi Wan said. I sense them, they act like Chakra, but are not Chakra. It's quite, lack of a better term, extraordinary."**_ Kurama spoke revealing what he had found.

" _Still not good, if I can't use Sage Mode...yet. Then, what about my Shadow Clones, Rasangan, and even our combined form? It all runs on Chakra, not The Force."_ Naruto rubbed his head as he became frustrated.

" _I just don't get it, it so similar, I mean I can feel it in my Chakra pathways. It acts like Chakra, but it isn't Chakra. Even still, but if it's not Chakra, then we're going to have to think of a game plan from here."_ Naruto reasoned with Kurama.

" _ **You're not great for your book smarts kit, but you are battle smart. I say we'll give a few jutsu a try, if we can learn some new things from The Force, it'll be beneficial than just using it instinctively."**_ Naruto nodded.

" _Yeah, but still...if we're going to help these guys, we can't be dead wait. I'm going to try something really quick."_ Naruto held out his palm.

He began to flow Force energy into it, swirling it about like he would with Chakra. Naruto focused hard, a blue light began to flicker in his hand, forming a small grape sized ball. Naruto cursed out loud.

When he went to release the technique, it blasted him off the bed, making him hit his head hard on the table near it. The blonde groaned in pain, getting up off the ground, his tail hiding his modesty.

" _Well, it's not like it isn't strong. However, there goes The Rasangan idea out the window."_ Naruto groaned in his mind.

" _ **I do think that it's still possible, I'll just have to work out the kinks. Try Shadow Clone Jutsu."**_ Kurama instructed.

Naruto crossed his middle and index fingers on both hands, forming a cross with them. Naruto began to flow the energy from his body, trying to form another of him. He saw faint blue lights flicker by him, forming the outline of himself. However, it's about all he could muster.

Releasing the technique, The blond watched as the blue light popped, releasing a small amount of wind with it. Which knocked his drink that he been handed, it was actually kind of good, making him sigh in defeat some more.

" _Well, that's does it, I'm officially neutered in power. This just got ten times more difficult, and I haven't been hurt but in a space craft accident!"_ Naruto stated as he walked over towards a closet.

" _ **Quit complaining, besides, in a way it's not all bad. We're starting off fresh anyway, so we'll figure out some new things. I think by three months time we'll be using Shadow Clones again, if not, then we'll figure out a way to bend The Force to do so."**_ Kurama reassured Naruto as he too was at a loss.

" _ **Try drawing on my power, don't draw on me."**_ Naruto nodded and clasped his hands together.

Slowly a red energy began to rise over his form, his face growing whisker marks once more. His eyes remained blue, but slitted, and his hair spiked up a little bit. Naruto looked at himself, some red aura appeared around him, but no clad in golden ninja that he once was.

" _So even this is affected, I don't even feel different."_ Naruto reached for the closet, however, he heard the metal begin to bend. The blonde backed off intermediately, wondering what had just occurred.

"Kurama, did you see that?" He asked aloud.

" _ **It would seem my combined form may not give you the golden look, or the difference in feeling. However, it still exists, but this is not much different from your normal form. I can only detect that it's making the Midichlorians restless."**_ Naruto nodded as he deactivated the form.

He looked over himself, noticing nothing different than his original self. Save that he had no whiskers on his face, but he could see little dots where they should be. His hair was cropped shorter than he wanted it, he hoped it'd grow out a little bit more.

The blonde sighed as he reached back into the closet, pulling out a brown jumpsuit. It had a orange tunic with it, along with a light saber holster. The blonde smiled at the gift, it looked great, but he could tell the material was cheap by it's pull.

"Better not catch any of those laser thingies the wrong way, I doubt this thing has armor." Naruto muttered aloud.

He slipped it on, adjusting the shirt cuffs on it, and looked at himself in the mirror. The tunic itself was comfortable. He looked inside the closet, pulling a darker orange vest, it was shaped to fit on his shoulders, and the bottom piece seemed to go all the way down to his crotch area.

He slipped it on as well, noticing that it left his sides open, where he kept his light saber holster on the right hip. Noticing a poncho, he grabbed it as well, putting it on over everything. He walked towards his door, placing his hand on it.

"Open." He commanded.

Nothing happened.

"Um...unlock?" Nothing happened once more.

The blonde's right eye twitched, he decided to finally point his hands at it, and placed both palms together. He slowly parted them while focusing on the door, he noticed that it was barely moving, slowly opening.

When he had enough space he walked towards it, slipping through the small opening he created.

He noticed the hallways were bleached white, he looked at the bland color, it kind of hurt his eyes to look at it. He saw one of the aliens walking towards him, he held up his hand, in a manner to hold the alien.

"Hey, um, where are The Jedi?" Naruto asked.

"The Jedi are currently in a meeting with each other, I can take you, if you wish." The Kaminoan said offering her hand.

"Thanks, I'm sorry about earlier, never meant any harm. Shock and all." Naruto said as he walked with the alien.

"It's quite forgotten, as humans say, water under the bridge. Though, I doubt you understand the idiom." Naruto sighed and shrugged.

"So, quick question, what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Laza Suu." She stated holding out her hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto took it and shook it.

"Well, Master Naruto, I can't help but notice something about light saber. It looks like a top model, not one a Padawan would wield." Laza said as she observed the cylinder jingle on his side.

"Yeah, I didn't know about different grades or anything until you just said something. It's cool, back on my world, we just used swords." Naruto said as he removed the saber and activated it.

She looked at the saber, noticing it's red color, a traditional Sith color. She watched as pressed the button to deactivate it, and placed it back inside of his holster. He then looked at her, and smiled.

"See pretty cool eh?" Naruto smiled.

"I know of them, I've seen them before, they are amusingly interesting." Laza spoke as they neared the room.

"I was also meaning to ask, how much did Obi Wan pay for this?" Naruto asked tugging at his clothing.

"Around eight hundred credits, Republican." Naruto blinked for a moment.

"Ooh, that's the place Obi Wan's from! Darn it, I need to start remembering the name. I have to say though, it's quite...snug, plus it would seem like it's waterproof. Though I may just be jumping to conclusions." Naruto replied to Laza.

"It's because here on Kamino, the rain never stops, for we are an ocean world. Plus, I assume you wondering why our housing is all white?" Naruto nodded.

"It's because we see in a different spectrum of light than humans, or some other races. We see in the ultraviolet spectrum. What you see as white, we see as beautifully colorful." She answered as they rounded another corner.

Naruto smile faded when he heard yelling from inside the room at the end of the corner, his ears moved to pick some more of the sound.

" _Anakin, he's not a Sith, I felt of it my self. He's just confused, scared, but I talked with him and his tenan-"_

" _Master, please listen to reason. The Force can manifest into darkness if a Sith is strong enough, think of Dooku. He could hide his darkness well, and if you're correct then this...thing is his apprentice."_

" _Anakin, I don't say I trust him fully, but I never said I don't a little bit. He was honest with me, that's more than I can say from some people we rescued. However, listen to reason as well, he's important to Dooku...if he gets his hands on him."_

" _Then we bring it before The Council!"_

" _After we get him there, not in a rush, he says he owes a debt. I think he wants to help, so lets let him help, besides I done talked to The Council. They'll allow this, we just bring him to the capital af-"_

Naruto knocked on the door, interrupting the conversation.

" _Come in."_ He heard someone order.

Laza opened the door for Naruto, entering the blonde looked at Anakin, and Obi Wan. They had red faces, and looked like they were about maul each other a little bit. He then looked towards a girl, around his age from what he could guess, sitting in a seat.

"Am I interrupting something?" Naruto asked.

"No, we were just about to come and get you. Ahsoka, Anakin. This is Naruto Uzumaki, the boy you rescued." Naruto bowed respectfully to the two other Jedi in the room.

"Hello, and I thank you for your help." Naruto said as he raised back up.

"No mention it..." The girl replied she got up.

Naruto took note of her orange skin, her very human like features save the head, and how she seemed to have war paint on her face. She wore a short shirt that revealed her midriff, she also wore a skirt that had some armor hanging on the sides of her thighs, and front and rear. She also had white leggings, she also wore gloves on her hands. Her _hair_ was white with black stripes.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, my apologies for my trouble I've caused you Master Anakin." Naruto bowed respectfully.

"Ho-how do you know my name?" Anakin asked.

"I heard the argument from the hallway, my sense of hearing is quite keen." Naruto admitted.

"Well, keep a control on what you hear. Anyway, my Master may have something for you to do, if you're stilling willing to pay your debt." Anakin spoke with authority.

"Okay shoot, I'm in." Naruto said taking a seat while putting his feet on the table.

Naruto blinked for a moment, he laughed for a second, and looked down. No wonder his feet were cold, he had forgotten shoes or boots...something to put on them. Obi Wan pinched bridge of his nose, while Anakin just shook his head.

"What, never forgot your shoes before?" Naruto asked jokingly.

"Alright enough jokes. Listen up, I'll take over from here Anakin." Obi Wan said as they took a seat around the table.

"We've just been informed that we must head to Tatooine to speak with The Hut Clan, and attempt them to go in an alliance with us. Over the course of the week we've been here on Kamino, The Confederacy have won a string of victories in The Outer Rim. We're heading to Tatooine to meet with Jabba The Hut." Obi Wan said as he looked at his group plus Naruto.

"Okay, doesn't so bad. So, what do you need from me?" Naruto asked as he leaned up and put his feet back on the ground.

"Me, and Anakin will do the talking. You, and Ahsoka are to do bodyguard duty. Pretty much, easy work, and it gets you on a start to understanding The Galaxy, Naruto." Naruto nodded smiling.

"Cool deal, so when are we going?" Naruto asked.

"We're leaving in a couple of hours, we'll be taking A Frigate named _Andromeda_ to the system of Tatooine. It'll be a day before we get there, but once we're there, we'll be on the move then on out. I must also advise you three that there is the possibility of combat. Tatooine is the commonplace of criminal organizations." Obi Wan explained as they all got up.

"So this meeting is adjourned. Meet out at Docking Bay thirteen in two hours. Dismissed." Everyone one got up and bowed as Obi Wan exited the room.

Naruto watched as the girl walked past him, he looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, what's your name? I never caught it!" He asked.

"Ahsoka Tano." She answered as she kept walking away.

Naruto smiled as they continued to walk, she seemed nice, she had a good aura about her. Naruto whistled as he walked towards one of the doors, noticing how cool it was starting to feel. He walked in front of it, and noticed the infamous door controls.

Deciding against working on it, he just pulled the same trick he used to get out of his room.

* * *

Naruto, for a short word, was in bliss. The rain poured over him, he allowed it fall over him. He had removed all but his undergarments, and sat on top of a ship in the rain. His tail curled around his waist, he looked around noting seeing nothing but just infinite ocean.

"If it only shined once, this place would be great." Naruto leaned back as he smiled.

* * *

After an of sitting in the rain, Naruto got up, and jumped down from the ship. Putting on all of his clothing he had gotten from Obi Wan, he was forcing the doors open when just shut on their own. Naruto felt a presence behind him, and turned to see a woman.

She was slender in figure, very human like, so much so that she looked no different from a normal human. She had pale skin, and silvery white hair. She wore a military uniform, with a black scaled vest on top of it.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he felt her aura.

She wasn't exactly peaceful in nature. His only answer came when she pulled two light saber hilts out, activating both. Naruto noticed their red color, and he immediately backed up. Giving himself room, the blonde grabbed his saber with the force.

Activating it, he watched as she smiled. Charging after him, the blonde was force to counter a slash meant for his head, and jump to avoid one for his feet. He jumped high into the air, launching his palm forward.

The woman was sent back a few feet, staying up as she skid to a stop. The blonde, and silver haired woman met eyes. Naruto then knew, he then knew that she was either here to kill him or capture him.

"Surrender?" She asked arrogantly as she walked towards him.

She lowered her sabers to scrape against the ground, making sparks fly, Naruto having no fear of the woman stood tall. He flipped the saber so he held it in a reverse grip, mimicking his memories of Sasuke.

"Nah, not in this life or the former." Naruto simply stated as he used The Force to charge at her.

The woman countered the blonde's flurry of slashes with ease, he kicked flipped in the air, spinning on his side. The woman was surprised this amount of speed, forcing her to guard against the flurry of blows with both of her sabers.

When Naruto landed, he made to fall on his back to avoid a stab, and promptly kicked his leg. She fell forward, but forced to blonde to roll away, her sabers met the ground where he had been laying.

The blonde got up, waiving his hand as he lower his stance. The woman chuckled a little bit, she had yet to land a clean hit on him, while he had placed a cheap shot to her legs. She put both sabers away, before lifting both of her arms up.

She could sense trio of signatures coming, running through the tunnels.

Naruto watched in shock as the ship he had been sitting on earlier raised up, she then threw it at him with The Force. Naruto jumped over the ship, looking around for her, a lightning revealed her shadow behind him.

Remembering a move from his old life, he quickly turned, and slashed in a crescent movement. The woman was taken by surprise on the technique, receiving a small cut on her cheek from it. She, and Naruto landed on the ground.

Naruto watched as small ship came rising from under the platform. It hovered there, dropping about six droids onto the platform Naruto was standing on. The blonde put away his light saber, and readied himself.

Lowering into a stance, Naruto watched as blue lasers flew from the guns. Quickly he slid onto his knees, ducking below the lasers. He then grabbed at one of the droids, ripping the legs away from it.

Naruto rolled backwards when The Woman charged at him, sabers barely missing his arms. He felt several more lasers head for him, he rolled with each one. Quickly he scanned over the area, he then held out both of his arms.

A blast of Force energy emerged from both of them, sending The Woman back, but the droids over the edge. The ship itself still hovered over, Naruto grabbed his saber, and looked at The Woman.

"Come, come and face me boy." She demanded as she reactivated both of her sabers.

"With pleasure...bitch." Naruto spat as he activated his saber.

He held the saber above his head with both hands, The Woman held hers in a reverse grip. Naruto watched as she charged at him, he quickly began blocking her flurry of strikes, barely holding up some of the times when she tried to go low.

The blonde was then kicked hard in the stomach, sending him close to the edge, but he recovered in time to blast The Woman back with a Force Push. She was blasted back a few feet, staying upwards as she slowed down.

Naruto and her began to circle each other, Naruto felt some of Kurama's energy begin slowly creep into him. His eyes became slitted, he was waiting on her move, and when she did the blonde was ready.

Naruto countered her first stab at him, deflecting the saber away with a quick swipe. The Blonde back stepped as she tried stabbing him again. Gather his bearings, the blonde gathered energy into his left palm.

Using the saber, he blocked a few stabs at him, and then shot his palm forward. Blasting The Woman with a Full Force Push. She skidded back even more, remaining standing, but barely this time around.

Reversing the grip on the saber, Naruto charged at her. Delivering a furry of slashes and stabs at The Woman. However, she quickly blocked all of them, and blasted him back with The Force herself. He slammed into the ship that was blocking the tunnel.

That's when he got an idea, and put away his saber. Jumping up, he back flipped until he was on top of the ship. He spun his arms a bit, grabbing onto any objects he could see. The Woman assumed a stance, and began to cut away things Naruto thew her way.

Finally Naruto brought both of his hands together, focusing as much energy he could put into the next Push. He waited until she charged, and blasted her. She lost her foot this time, sliding towards the edge of the platform.

However, she quickly recovered.

"Damn it." Naruto muttered as he watched her put both of her hands together.

"Try this!" She roared out as she blasted a massive blast of The Force towards Naruto.

The blonde having no counter was blasted off the roof, he began to head towards the edge of the station. Near the waters, where he'd more than likely drown. He blasted himself as far as he could with The Force, attempting to get back on the station.

Barely succeeding, the blonde was immediately forced to lean back as the woman tried to slice his head. She delivered a hard roundhouse to his ribs. Sending onto the ground, where he was barely dodging any of her strikes.

Naruto in a act of desperation blasted himself towards her, headbutting her in the process. The blonde got tired of the defensive, and tried to disarm her. He managed to knock away one of her light sabers, deactivating it in the the process. However, he was then blasted off the roof entrance of the tunnel.

He was up in the air when the woman jumped at him, sending him into the platform with another blast of Force energy. The blonde laid there, trying to get up, however he coughed up a wad of blood.

"Now, you will come with me." She said as she walked towards him.

Naruto barely got up, wiping his lips from the blood, and glared at her. He looked down to see her light saber on the ground. Focusing on it, he held out his palm. The Woman sensed the saber heading towards her, and dodged in time.

Naruto grabbed the saber, holding it straight, and brought out his own in reverse grip.

They were about clash when The Woman stopped and smiled.

"Our fun is at an end, boy, I'll catch you later." She said as Anakin, Obi Wan, Ahsoka landed on the platform behind her.

"As if we'll let you go anywhere." Ahsoka hissed as she readied her saber in reverse grip.

"Oh, my, but I left you all a gift. In fact, you should be ready." The Woman said as she snapped her fingers.

Two big droids came out of the gunship in front of the platform. They each had E-Web blasters in their arms. They began to fire, forcing Anakin and Obi Wan to fend off the lasers. Ahsoka was barely holding her own as she had to constantly step back.

Naruto looked towards the woman, ready to charge her, but she pointed back to Ahsoka who was being backed closer to the edge. Cursing Naruto dashed towards Ahsoka, and The Woman used this as an opportunity to flee.

She watched as the Three Jedi, and her target struggled as she blasted off into upper atmosphere of the planet.

Naruto appeared behind the droid assaulting Ahsoka, he quickly decapitated with both of his sabers, slicing it apart when he spun on one foot. Naruto dropped one of the sabers, and ran towards Ahsoka as she slipped off the platform.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin called out.

"I got her!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the edge.

He looked behind him, flipping over, and blasted The Heavy Droid with a Force Push. The Droid stumbled as Obi Wan, and Anakin descended upon it.

" _ **Kit, we're going into the water!"**_ Kurama shouted.

" _I fucking know, I already fucking know!"_ Naruto screamed back as he reached out to Ahsoka.

She was screaming out of fear, Naruto narrowed his body so he could move faster. He managed to dart past Ahsoka, opening his arms out. The girl felt herself jerk as Naruto caught her. The blonde, and the Tortuga female then felt the water blast against them.

She held her breath, Naruto looked down to see something swimming below.

" _ **Kit!"**_ Kurama shouted.

" _I fucking know, I already fucking know goddamn it!"_ Naruto saw the creatures circling come closer.

Quickly he managed to swim him and Ahsoka up by using The Force to blast in the water with his feet.

"Can you swim?!" Naruto yelled.

"No, I can't!" Ahsoka said.

Naruto cursed as he looked around, he dragged Ahsoka towards a nearby ladder. As he did he could sense something, and hastily ushered up the ladder.

"Go!" Naruto screamed.

Ahsoka looked down, trying to scurry up on the ladder. She reached out with her hand once she was high enough, Naruto jumped for it, however a big lobster-fish like animal grabbed his leg.

"Oh fu-!" Naruto shouted but was caught off by the water.

"Naruto!" Ahsoka shouted as she looked around.

She could feel him being dragged around everywhere under water, she then felt something, and watched as big bubbles began to emerge.

Naruto underwater was being dragged by this lobster like fish, and was screaming out in bloody rage and anger. The blonde began to throw as much power as he could into his force pushes, managing to get the creature to let go finally.

" **It's pissed off, hurry up and get out!"** Kurama screamed out.

" _No shit!"_ Naruto screamed mentally.

The blonde swam as fast and hard as he could. Ahsoka yelled for him to hurry, she could sense the creature heading back for him. Wasting no time, Naruto swam towards the ladder. He pushed as much energy as he could into his hands and feet.

He grabbed at the water, slowly pulling himself out of the water, much to Ahsoka's shock. He stood on the surface for a brief moment, and leaped up. Catching her hand, the blonde was then slammed into the ladder.

He grabbed at it for dear life. The lobster fish came at him, jumping slightly out of the water. Naruto proceeded to kick the thing in the head, sending back into the water.

"The fuck away from me!" He screamed as he shook.

"Are you okay?!" Ahsoka shouted in worry.

"Yeah, are you?!" Naruto called back as she kept climbing up the ladder.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Come on, we need to find Master Anakin and Obi Wan!" She yelled out.

Naruto watched as she left, sighing out.

" _Oh sure, sure. Ignore the guy whose about pass out."_ Naruto spoke as breathed on the ladder.

" _ **Do I need to remind you, that just below us is a lot of things that would like fox?"**_ Kurama asked.

" _Nope, nope, I'm climbing."_ Naruto said as he began the long struggle of climbing up the giant ladder.


	5. Conflicting agenda

Naruto was currently being treated inside The Medical Bay of The Andromeda. A robot was looking over him, checking all the scratches he had gotten, finally a green light came on the robot.

"You are in perfect health." It said as it went over to Ahsoka.

Naruto got up, putting his shirt back on, and walked towards The Medical Bay doors. They slid open allowing Naruto access into the hallway. The blonde passed by a clone trooper with blue lines on his helmet and armor.

"Good to see that you are up and going kiddo." The unique trooper said as he leaned up against the wall.

"And, you are?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Rex, I'm a squad leader of the troopers that are going with you and Anakin's team. I am also part of the people who rescued you off Christophsis." Rex said as he held out his hand.

"Thanks, I guess I owe you a debt as well." Naruto said as he held out his hand.

Rex took it, shaking it with gusto befitting a man.

"No mention, as for that favor, you saving Ahsoka was favor enough. We're even kid. Also, don't mind Commander Skywalker. He's just a little on edge and all, he's stressed with upcoming battles." Rex explained about Skywalker.

"I understand, trust me, I've been there myself." Naruto said as he waived off the explanation.

"You've been there...so tell me kid, I heard a rumor. They say you're the one who took on Ventress, alone no less, though you lost." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I lost that round, but I'm sure I'll run into her again. When I do, I'm going to kick her ass!" Naruto said with a fire in his eyes.

"Hmph, you're no Jedi. But, I like you kid, don't get yourself killed ya hear. Been a while since we had some form of noticeable gusto. Say, by the way, when did you learn to use a light saber?" Rex asked.

"I really don't know, I was for the lack of a better term, cloned with the knowledge to use one." Rex nearly fell to the floor.

"You're a clone?!" Rex said as he pointed at Naruto.

"Yeah, but I'm not really...I don't know. Part of me is, part of me isn't. It's hard to explain." Naruto said to Rex.

"Well, if they can start cloning people with the use of The Force, all of the Jedi tricks and stuff. Then we're in some real shit." Rex stated as he leaned back against the wall.

Naruto leaned on the opposite wall, and sighed.

"You're telling me. One moment I'm stabbed in the heart, lost everything around me, next minute I awake in some star ship from The Confederacy." Naruto sighed out as he put his hands behind his head.

"So, you remember stuff from your donor?" Naruto nodded as he shook slightly.

"Yeah, sorry cold chill. Anyway, donor isn't quite right, it's the original me. Though I don't know how long I've been dead, why I can't use the powers I had before, or where I am half the time." Naruto replied as he watched Anakin and Obi Wan cross between them with a few more troopers.

"So, do you know why Anakin is pacing around so much?" Rex asked Naruto as he looked at the trooper.

"Not a clue. You?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, we're coming upon his home world, Tatooine. I must warn you, if you have a great heart and a good soul...it's gonna be one hell of a run for you. Most Jedi don't like the place, frankly from what I heard, it kind of sounds like a hellhole. Crime abundant, slave trade, sex slavery, the likes. So don't go around making enemies, bad enough that we're going to be dealing with one the most powerful crime lords in The Galaxy." Rex stated as he watched Naruto ball his fists up.

"Great...even more bullshit." Naruto muttered as he looked at some of the troopers.

"I'm sorry kid, but we're not exactly on a good stance inside The War. Confederacy star ships have been winning battles, and their armies have been steam rolling many of The Republics. Our army gets tired, their army is machine, so they have a X factor that wins them many battles." Rex stated as he watched the kid in front of him still show some anger.

"Doesn't matter, when you trade your humanity for something else, it makes anything good void. " Naruto stated as part of his wisdom.

"Kid, like I said, it's a necessary evil." Rex said in response.

"So, what we'll just turn a blind eye to people's suffering, because it benefits us? No, fuck that, I'm going to have a talk with Anakin and Obi Wan!" Naruto yelled as he marched off.

* * *

Naruto came into the main deck of the ship, he looked to see outside a few windows a desert planet coming into view.

"Obi Wan, Anakin. Can I have a word with you, please." Naruto said as he stood at the entrance to the main door.

Obi Wan sensed Naruto's anger, looking towards Anakin, he nodded. Slowly they walked towards the blonde, however, Naruto having no patience yelled at them.

"Mind telling me why we're dealing with criminals, especially that make people suffer?" Naruto asked as he fists we balled up.

"It's not your place to ask that question." Anakin stated loudly as he walked to be in front of Naruto.

Obi Wan held him back as he looked at Naruto, his anger was apparent, but it wasn't for the wrong reasons.

"Naruto, look. I'm sorry, but we've should have told you at Kamino. The Hut Clan is a very powerful organization. It kind of rules Tatooine, we're here to negotiate a treaty of alliance with Jabba, their leader. It's not a winning war on our side, in fact, Christophsis was our first major victory against The Confederacy." Obi Wan explained as he looked at Naruto.

"But, Rex just told me there are slaves on that planet. Sex slaves as well, doesn't that bother you?" Naruto asked to both of them.

"It does, cause I'm from there. I was born into slavery Naruto, so I understand why you're angry. However, you have no reason to demand an answer from us. As much as it hurts me, I'm inclined to agree that it's a evil we need to overloo-" Naruto shouted at Anakin.

"Where I'm from there was a small village, called The Village Inside The Waves, or just The Wave. It had people that we're no different than the people you're telling me to overlook!" Naruto argued as he took a step towards Anakin.

"It still doesn't matter, there will be a day when they are freed, just not today." Anakin stated as he also took a step towards Naruto.

Both of them poised for their sabers, just in case the other had any funny ideas. Obi Wan stepped in between them, holding out his arms and held them in place.

"Enough! Anakin is right, they are a evil we need. However, Naruto proves a point. That is we're not exactly on the right side doing this either. Both of you stop your fighting this instant!" Obi Wan let the control over them go.

Naruto looked at Obi Wan bowing in respect.

"Forgive me, I'm not known for my silence." Naruto said as he bowed in respect while asking for forgiveness.

"Apology accepted, now let's work as a team. Naruto, you still owe me, and Anakin a debt. A debt if I recall, you wish to pay?" Naruto nodded.

"Good, because by tomorrow we'll be on Tatooine. I expect Confederate forces to also be there, if they are, then be on guard. This planet may be neutral ground, but it is not safe." Obi Wan stated towards Naruto.

"I understand, I'll have your backs. But, I can't just stand by if someone is being beaten on. So...I'll have to stay outside of the towns at all times." Naruto stated as he raised back up.

"Understandable, that'll be fine. I'll just hand you a communicator, if by chance you run into the enemy, or we run into the enemy. Then we'll be able to come to each others aid. However, for safety, we'll split up in two. Naruto and Ahsoka, me and Anakin. Understood you two?" Naruto nodded as well as Anakin.

"I'm fine with that, but I do understand where you are coming from Naruto. I wished there was something I could have done for my mother, but The Force works in ways we don't understand. So, I'll offer a hand in forgiveness." Anakin held at his hand to which Naruto took.

"As will I, but let's not think this little chapter is over. After this is all over, and if I'm still with you all. Me and you are coming back here, understood?" Naruto offered as he smiled.

"Understood." Anakin smiled as well as they shook hands.

* * *

Count Dooku was having a good day, his assassin had tested out the creature's capabilities. He was most impressed he held his own with Ventress, but he knew she had just been toying with him.

"You're saying he used Soresu, Jar'Kai, and Ataru?" Count Dooku asked to silver haired woman a she nodded.

"Yes Master Dooku, he's quite adept at it, not perfect yet not unrefined." Dooku chuckled at this and smiled towards a hologram.

"Master Sidious, my assassin proves her worth once more. I also suspect you have gotten my last transmission, after all it had to be top secret, wouldn't want The Council to know right?" The hooded figure laughed.

"You have found more then, good, good. Most excellent work Dooku, I wish to know how many have you found?" Dooku smiled as he clapped his hands.

Lights came on in the background, revealing four more glass tubes, as well Kaminoans working on several more. He smiled as a certain Kaminoan approached him, she bowed in respect to the presence of all of them.

"Master Dooku, Master Sidious. I'm pleased to say that you're genesis clone, the blonde creature had reached a new Midichlorian count of twenty four thousand." Sidious laughed in the hologram as he looked at them.

"Tell, me, when can you have these things ready? Without having the mess up this time around?" Sidious asked Dooku who looked towards Kaminoan.

"Well, Laza, tell him." Dooku lightly ordered.

"I can have the genesis clones we'll take two months each. Running them all together would be risky, with the chance to lose some of them. We're working on a way to accelerate their growth, the human scientist, Tsunade, as proven quite valuable." Laza spoke as she gave a evil smile.

"Good, most excellent, I do however want the original captured. The creature by the form of the hieroglyphs you have found, was unique, even to this desert rock." Sidious ordered as Dooku bowed.

"It shall be done my master, given time. However, if it pleases, can I offer up a suggestion?" Sidious motioned him to continue.

"We've managed to recover some biological information from other Sith Lords. Mainly, Darth Revan, Darth Treya, and have begun to decode them for possible cloning." Dooku explained as he heard his master cackle with laughter.

"I suppose Treya, but Revan is too much of a risk, he was even more powerful then many of the other Sith Lords in his time. Do not clone him, but Treya would be an asset. But, focus on these creatures, if you want your army." Sidious stated as he looked at Tsunade.

"It will be done, Master." She said as she bowed.

A few hours later, Naruto was currently sunbathing, sunbathing under two suns to be exact. He looked around the sandy, dune scraped, planet. Ahsoka was with him, however, she had a hard time dealing with the heat.

"How can you stand this heat?" She asked as she breathed hard from heat of the desert.

"I'm used to it, where I used to live even though it was a forest village, it still got super hot." Naruto stated as he relaxed in the sunlight.

"Got any more water?" Ahsoka asked as he looked at her.

"Meh, here." He threw his entire canteen at her.

She opened the cap, guzzled it down, releasing a refreshed sigh from her lips when she got down. She looked at Naruto who was looking up in the sky, he swore this sky looked so similar to the one back in Sunagakure on his home world.

"So tell me something, why did you yell at Master Anakin earlier? While we were on the ship?" Naruto looked towards her and shrugged.

"Both of us said, and planned stuff that didn't agree with each other." Naruto spoke as he rolled over and placed his stomach in the sand.

"Oh, so you don't agree with us dealing with The Hut Clan?" Naruto shrugged as he rolled back over.

"Nope..." He simply spoke.

"Well, I wished that we didn't have to either, but it's not like we have that choice." Naruto leaned and sat in a lotus.

"Yeah, well, I'm indebted to your Masters. I'm simply just now following orders, not angry anymore, but this still does _not_ sit will." Naruto stated as he placed both of his hands together.

"Well, I'm sorry if we upset you, we do everything with the best intentions." Naruto furrowed his eye at her.

"There was an old saying among my people, the best intentions good or bad, always path the way towards Yomi." Ahsoka looked at him in curiosity.

"Yomi?" She asked.

"The term you're familiar with would be hell." Ahsoka frustrated just looked at him.

"Well, we're fighting a war that expands across a whole galaxy, we're not able to exactly do the the totally right thing all the time. We just try to show compassion, try help, but we can't save everyone." Naruto laughed aloud at her statement.

"Can't save everyone, now that I can agree with. Some people are just too filled up with darkness to save. Towards the end of a war I was killed in, I tried so hard to tell the person who killed me that his path wasn't the right one. That hatred only led to destruction and violence. His response was him taking his blade, ramming it into my heart, and taking everything away from me. So, yeah, I learned that lesson the hardest way imaginable." Naruto spoke as he looked down.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea..." She replied.

"Not your fault, I never really told anyone that, not that I had the time." Naruto stated while rubbing the back of his head.

"So, what do you think of us then? By your actions, you're not that greatly fond of us." Naruto shrugged.

"Anakin however, he reminds me of someone I called a brother. Uchiha Sasuke, now that's a name right there that'll be burned inside of my mind, I think he lived after the war, I just hope he didn't live with any guilt. You see during the battle with Madara, the guy who was fighting against us all, he had his arm severed." Naruto made a chopping motion with his hand.

"I was then forced to fight alone, I won and lost, I managed to send the tail I had gotten recently into Madara's chest. He mocked me until our final breath, after that I don't know what happened. I remember everything else, even I girl liked." Naruto chuckled slightly.

"Passion is a dangerous thing..." Ahsoka stated stoically.

"Compassion can be as well, but they're both part of the same beast in my mind. Compassion was one of my strong points, I hated seeing people suffer, since I suffered as a kid. My form is unique, even to my own people, and they mocked me for it." Naruto explained as he sadly smiled.

"However, I made friends. I made great friends actually, constantly we trained together and fought together. One of them went to the darkness, but I brought him back towards the end of my life. Then the girl I liked just remained my friend, but, I never knew it until towards the end. Another girl, a beautiful white eyed beauty called Hinata, said she loved me." Naruto felt a tear slip out.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Ah, I'm fine, just ramblings of an old man...who isn't even old." Naruto quipped as he chuckled a little more.

"So, what she like?" Ahsoka asked.

"She was beautiful, long navy blue hair, eyes white as pearls. Her personality was the most beautiful thing about her, she was shy and soft hearted. She was silent, but caring, she held more compassion for everything and everyone I had hoped to of had. In the war, I was hoping to make a life with her afterwards her. We actually had kiss, but, that when we got attacked by Madara...and the rest is ancient history I guess." Ahsoka looked at him with a saddened expression.

"I'm sorry, it mus-" She was cut off when Naruto's communicator started to go off.

"Hello, what's up?" Naruto asked he picked up.

" _Naruto, we've got a mission. Jabba's son has been kidnapped. He said if we help him, we'll be in an alliance. I need you to hurry back, bad news is though, I think we're getting ready to walk into a battle."_ Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Right, Ashoka and I are on our way, we'll be there in thirty minutes." He spoke as he turned off the communicator.

"Sup?" Ahsoka asked as she got up.

"Looks I'm getting ready for my first battle, alright." Naruto slammed his fist into his palm.

"Let's do this."


	6. March Towards Battle

"So, what we're going into is a place called Teth to rescue Jabba's son?" Anakin asked as he took a seat on a bar table.

"Yes, it's a highly dangerous mission. I'm, however, being forced to stay and negotiate with Jabba The Hutt himself." Obi Wan said as he looked at the trio sitting before him.

"So, what kind of terrain are we talking here? Forests, watery, I could really go for a windy about now." Naruto said as he smiled with his tail around his waist.

"Well, it'll be windy, but it's mountainous. Highly dangerous falls, high wind gusts, this will be tricky. However, I'm fully confident that you will succeed." Obi Wan replied.

"So, how long will the travel be Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka asked.

"Very short, six hours time to be exact. Once you're there, Windu has sent a scout to meet you on the ground. He'll give you the full details on where The Hutt Child is. Anakin, it also been given to me by the power of The Republic, to promote you to General." Anakin bowed in respect to his master.

"So, what will we be going in with?" Ahsoka asked as she looked at the bar patrons.

"You will be going in with the full platoon on The Andromeda, Anakin will be leader over Torrent Company. Rex, the trooper, will be present as well as Oddball. Naruto, you'll be running body guard work, when we get Jabba's son, you're responsible for his well being." Naruto nodded as he crossed his arms.

"Right, anyone getting near him, I'll send them to hell." Naruto smashed his fist into his open palm.

"As for everything else, we're on the clock. We have one cycle around this star to have his son back. Otherwise, Jabba will withdraw support." Obi Wan stated as they got up.

Naruto, Ahsoka, and Anakin began to walk away.

* * *

Naruto was looking around the street, he told them not to have him come to town. He looked around, seeing people in ragged clothing, children that seemed to have been starving. He stopped watching Anakin, and Ahsoka walk on.

He walked towards a shop, entering it, he looked around at the various weapons. He saw this strange alien, a being with fly like wings, and a elephant like nose. Naruto watched as he came over towards him, rubbing his hands in a greedy fashion.

"Ah, welcome, welcome! How can I help you?" The being asked him as he flew around Naruto.

"I'm wondering about something I want to sell, how much for these?" Naruto asked as he got out his two light sabers he took off his separate opponents.

"Bah, light sabers, I can't imagine they'd sell quickly." The being said as he waived him off.

"Not even ones owned by Dooku?" Naruto slyly said as he held out the light saber.

"Boy, do I look like a fool eh? I'm running a legitimate business, I can't sell these. I have no proof that they are. Or, if they ev-" Naruto turned on Dooku's saber and held it up.

"Work..." Naruto smiled as the being looked afraid.

"I'm not here for violence, I'm here to work out a price, so help me and I'll help you. Deal?" Naruto asked.

The being nodded, and went behind his counter.

"Boy, what is your name, you have a stench that I've smelled before?" The being asked as he crossed his tiny dusty blue arms.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm here on business, I'm just here to get a little bit of money for a trip." Naruto stated as he took a seat.

"I'm Watto, I'm the best deal maker here, ask around. So, um, not to resort to anything drastic. You know I can't be buying these at a very high price. I barely make any money myself." The being known as Watto replied.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, and focused.

" _ **He's partially lying, while he's not really rich as other merchants. He does have several slaves, he could afford a little high price haggling. He's just a cheap bastard."**_ Kurama spoke as he filled Naruto on what he felt.

"I don't think you're telling me the truth Watto. However, I propose this. Let's say I make an anonymous call. I inform Lord Dooku that you have his light saber, a specifically designed light saber judging by the way the other one looks. Imagine the pay off he'll give you then? Hmm, so tell me, what can I get for the pair?" Watto narrowed his eyes at the boy and then sighed.

"I'll give two thousand Truguts, enough to give you a nice hotel room and some women." Watto offered as he rubbed his hands.

"I have no interest in women on this world, my man concern is money, so...how about _thirty five hundred_ Truguts?" Naruto countered offered as he laid his head on his hand.

"Are you insane, that's like pod race prize money for third place. I haven't had a good racer in years! I'll be ruined if that damn Count doesn't show up. Then, what? I don't do charity, two thousand and that's final!" Watto shouted.

"I'll make a proposal. You see, I'm working with some Jedi to help get Jabba's son back. He's been kidnapped, I'm going to ask him a reward after everything is over with. You give me thirty five hundred now, I'll come back and give whatever I ask. You even get to keep the light sabers, in trade however...I ask for favors." Naruto stated as he got up.

Watto looked at the boy, he made some convincing arguments...if he kept his word.

"And, these favors are?" Watto asked as he narrowed his eyes once again at Naruto.

"If I pod race for you. I'll be willing to hand over ninety percent of my prize money. In exchange, one of your slaves must be freed. I must however, win first place." Naruto offered up as he leaned against a wall near the counter.

"You drive a hard bargain. I'll give you three thousand, if you come back and Pod Race for me. We'll work some things out...deal?" Watto offered his hand up.

"Deal." Naruto said as he shook Watto's hand.

* * *

Anakin, and Ahsoka weren't amused when Naruto decided to disappear on them. They began to look around, Ahsoka was looking in the area they had been walking, while Anakin was continuing towards the ship. Just in case he had been running ahead of them.

"Naruto, where are you!" Ahsoka shouted.

The Torguta teen looked about, she saw the poor children on the street. Many of them probably slave children, she then heard children shouting joy. She followed the sounds, what she saw, touched her heart.

Naruto using all of his strength was carrying a giant vase of water, and dragging several crates of various food over towards the children. He put down the vase, getting out some wooden cups he had bought, and sat them to the side.

"Alright, form a line, I got enough here for everyone!" Naruto ordered the children.

The children did as they were told, almost robot like, and lined up. Naruto started to hand out cups of cold water, he motioned his head for someone to join him. She watched as a couple of adult slaves dragged a vase towards the other one.

Naruto motioned for them to join the crowd, Ahsoka walked towards them. She watched as Naruto began to hand out various food items. She walked towards him, he was too busy to notice. She too began to hand out food items.

Naruto finally noticed her, and smiled.

They did this around a half an hour, several slave owners came up to question Naruto, however the blonde seemed to knack for talking people down out a fight. They just concluded it was cheaper to have charity take care of their slaves, then themselves for the next couple of days.

Naruto had after all spent every Trugut he had gotten. The children all sat off to the sides, and the blonde smiled as he saw some of children have life fill their eyes again.

" _ **You did good kit, very good, I thank you should thank our helper."**_ Kurama hinted towards Ahsoka.

Naruto smiled at her, and spoke.

"Thanks Ahsoka, it'd been a long time getting everything out. We should get going, Skywalker probably is madder than hell at us. However, I think we're getting a good reason to be late." Naruto said as he got up.

He looked towards the crowd, and motioned towards the boxes and vases.

"Alright listen up, anyone owning a slave out there. This food has been paid in full by The Jedi Council themselves, you touch this food with the intent to sell it and not give it to your starving slaves. I'll personally come down here, and whoop some ass! Do we have an understanding?!" Naruto yelled as he pointed his thumb to his chest.

Several slave owners shook their heads, but they knew better, they could feel this kid. He wasn't to be trifled with.

* * *

Skywalker was for a better term of the word, livid, here came his Padawan and Naruto walking towards the ship. Laughing all the way.

"Where have you been?" Anakin ordered as they entered the ship.

"Sorry, Anakin, just needed to make a stop somewhere. By chance do you have a spare saber?" The brown haired new General slapped his face.

"I'm sorry master, but Naruto sold his two sabers he got off The Sith. He bought a couple days worth of food and water for the children of the village we were in." Ahsoka explained why they were way behind.

"I see, fine, I understand. I'll let it go, I commend you Naruto on your compassion. However, do not just wonder off again. We're now an hour behind, and we're on the clock still." Anakin stated as he moved aside and allowed Naruto pass.

Naruto began to walk by him, smiling along the way, however the blonde felt something hit his shoulder. He then heard something clatter against the ground, and picked it up. It was the hilt to a light saber, and Naruto looked back to a smiling Anakin.

"Thank you Skywalker." Naruto said as he walked towards his room.

"You what?!" Skywalker screamed as they were eating their lunch in the mess hall.

"What, I just said I made a deal to save a few more slaves, and feed some more kids. What's wrong with that?" Anakin just squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing is wrong with that, it's just that you shouldn't have been volunteering to Pod Race. It's dangerous, I was the only human capable of doing it." Anakin stated as he took a drink of his coffee.

"I didn't know that, but since you raced. After this mission, I would call in a favor and ask for someone to teach me. Think about it, it benefits everyone here. The more I help these kids, the better their life will be. The more we spread our kindness around, the more people will support The Jedi. Think about it Anakin, we could do something great!" Naruto stated with gusto.

"My gods, you make everything complicated...anyway. I guess, I guess I could teach you. Ahsoka, I'll be sending a message to The Council to let them know of our activities. Naruto, you are to get some rest, you've done enough for right now. This goes for you too as well Ahsoka, go rest. We'll need to be ready in the next six hours for a massive battle." Naruto nodded as he got up and smiled.

Anakin stopped Naruto, the blonde turned around, his red tail coiled around his waist.

"I need you to come with me for a moment, it's about time you met Master Yoda...even it's a hologram." Anakin said sheepishly.

Naruto had just one question about this, and he looked Anakin dead in the eye.

"What's a hologram?"

* * *

On the unknown desert planet, Dooku and his group of scientist were exploring ruins. These ruins were of that of massive sandstone wall, and he looked about. Impressed by whatever lived here a long time ago, he looked towards the scientist.

"How old are these ruins?" He asked.

"These ruins my lord are around five hundred years old. They looked to have withered with time, but, I cannot deny the damage done to them was by war machines of some kind." A scientist responded as he looked at the areas around them.

"My Lord, we've found a tomb." Tsunade said as she walked over towards a sealed door.

Dooku felt the energy radiating off of it, smiling, he took his saber out and proceeded to open it manually. Slowly, he cut the stone away, and kicked it in when he made a full circular cut. He looked at the coffin, and smiled.

It had the symbol of an hour glass on top of it, with a strange symbol placed upon it as well. Slowly, he opened the coffin, and looked upon a body that dried and mummified. It had a traces of golden hair, and it seemed feminine in nature.

"Have the droids come and transport the mummy. I'll have my scientist run decode on it, you'll be in charge of the cloning process like last time Tsunade." She nodded as she looked at the coffin.

" _I'm sorry Ino, just a little longer."_ Tsunade closer her eyes and prayed.

* * *

So, Teth, was a barren wasteland. Oh, big shocker on that one. Naruto just looked at the landscape, noticing it's dry rocks, high winds, and light blue dusty sky. Also, the mountains, they weren't too hard to miss either.

Naruto looked around and saw the AT-TE. The All Terrain Tactical Enforcer, or as the clones dubbed them, Tanks. Walking towards the mountain. On top of the said mountain was an old monastery, which was used hundreds of years ago.

" _Windu, never fails, good thing we got that intelligence when we did. Now, what should we do here..."_ Anakin planned in deep thought as he looked at the tall mountain they had to climb.

Naruto on the other hand was looking at his light saber, which was shorter than the other ones he had previously acquired. He noticed that it easily was wielded in reverse grip, having fought and trained with someone who wielded a sword in such manners.

The blonde was geared out now, he wore some armor over his chest, a tanned yellow two piece combat fatigues, with cloth over his shoulders. The cloth hid two shoulder guards, each made out a metal similar to the Troopers.

Speaking off, Naruto was currently testing out something, and he was running towards a boulder.

He ran up said boulder, falling off towards the middle, slashing the area. He cursed slightly, not really understand how he was able to Water Walk, but not able to Climb. The blonde sat in a lotus, pondering what new things he had discovered during his fight.

He was able to make himself go faster, not nearly as fast as he used to be. He couldn't do The Shadow Clone Jutsu, or The Rasangan. However, he could do Kenjutsu arts he learned in his time. His healing factor wasn't horrible, but it was no where near as good as it used to be.

Basically, he was watered down, maybe a unknown amount of time being dead does that to a person? He couldn't know, because, when you're dead there is really no way to keep track of things.

Right now, he was getting ready to charge into another battle. His life, it was full of battles, and it seemed to never had stopped. Even in this reborn life, just a couple of battles in, he was very weary.

Not afraid of death, but yet he didn't like to kill. He may love to fight, but he never liked to harm unless it was necessary. He never loved war, but here he was, fighting another one. One of his debts paid to Ahsoka for saving her, the next one to Anakin to ensure his first mission as General goes smoothly...and teach him how to pod race.

Speaking of which, Naruto had watched what Anakin managed to put in a holocron for him, it was cool and scary at the same time. Naruto knew well his reflexes would be great enough, but that wasn't what he was afraid of, he was afraid of machines.

Back where he was from, they didn't have star ships, his people used no firearms.

"Okay, everyone gather around!" Anakin shouted.

Everyone, including Naruto, gathered around Anakin.

"Listen up, there is only one method, a direct assault. It's the best I could come up with given the terrain, but don't worry, trust in The Force and it'll guide you." Anakin said as he placed his hand over his chest.

"Yes sir!" The troopers shouted.

Naruto however narrowed his eyes, his fists clenched to his side, this was not going to be a good battle. He could feel it, many of these troopers never would any other planet again. He feared for his newly found friendship in Rex, and Oddball.

He knew Ahsoka could handle herself, Anakin he had no doubt could either. However, as he stared the mountain, it only seemed to mock him.

Naruto eyes became slitted as he began to march with the troops, then that march became a mad dash.


	7. Battle Of Teth Part One

"Up the mountain let's go!" Rex shouted as they shot their cables up and into the mountain.

Many of the troopers of Torrent began to shoot their cables as well, connecting a quarter up the mountain. Naruto then watched as he saw dots in the skies above them, he focused his eyes, seeing some sort of bird.

"Anakin, do we have fighter support?" Oddball asked as he to noticed these _birds_ flying above them.

"No, we don't get ready! Have the troopers with Smart Rockets target the skies, if one of these fighters start heading our way, blow it out of the skies!" Anakin ordered.

Naruto cursed as he saw something rolling on the cliff towards them, he could see some sort of round, oval like object, with what appeared to be ducked in legs. Naruto quickly cut his cable, and jumped onto the back of a AT-TE, and got ready.

Ahsoka took notice, readying her saber, as well as Anakin.

"Get ready! Rollers heading our, everyone with heavy blasters focus your fire!" Anakin ordered as the troopers aligned themselves to fire.

The long piece of metal Naruto had been hanging onto began to vibrate, he had to hold on with all of his might when it blasted out something from the end, the blonde looked up to see a part of the mountain explode.

Taking some of these _Rollers_ with it.

Naruto watched as the _birds_ from earlier began to swoop down towards them, becoming bigger and bigger with each passing second. Naruto watched as laser began to fly out from one of them, heading straight for his AT-TE.

Quickly think, the blonde thrusted his hand forward in a fist. The aircraft jarred from The Force he had sent out from the first, smashing just above them. The blonde quickly focused on the other one heading for him, and did the same thing.

However, this time, he made it spiral out of control, barely missing some people at the bottom.

He quickly turned around to see a Roller jumped out at him, using some jump pack modification to it's foot. Quickly Naruto grabbed his new saber with the force, and activated it. A bright green color blasted from the hilt, and slashed at the roller.

It was like a hot through butter, the droid was sliced in half, and sent down the mountain. Several more starting heading for The AT-TE Tanks, and Naruto cursed as he gathered some of The Force to his legs.

"Anakin, I think these things are targeting The Tanks!" Naruto shouted as he watched as troopers barely stopped the rollers from hitting their tanks with some front mounted blasters.

Anakin furrowed his brow, and growled out as he activated his saber, slicing apart a Roller that headed straight for him. He looked at Naruto who was leaping towards the second AT-TE, and attempting to intercept a jumping Roller from smashing into it.

He succeeded, barely in time, but Anakin had to grab him with The Force to keep him from falling off.

"Thanks!" Naruto shouted as he blasted several of the droids with The Force.

One jumped right at him, but he manged to blast it back into the mountain, and when it attempted a second jump, Naruto sliced it apart with his saber. The blonde got an idea, and shot one of his cables up, and caught a droid. Quickly he tied the cable to the AT-TE.

Taking a deep breath, praying it would work. He pulled hard, sending the Roller towards himself.

He combined both of his hands, channeling his energy into both, and blasted the droid back up the mountain as it rolled into others. When the cable became loose, he pulled it back, catching it with his off hand, catching with his freed hand.

The blonde watched as Anakin did the same thing. Ahsoka was running cover for the troopers, some of the Rollers targeting them instead of the tanks. Rex came besides the blonde, firing his T-21b blaster at the droids.

"What's the kill count kid, mines at fifteen so far!" Rex stated as he blasted another droid. "Make that sixteen!"

"Ten so far, hang on!" Naruto pulled a droid towards himself and sliced it in half horizontally. "Make that eleven."

The blonde and trooper watched as the tanks fired another volley upwards. Followed by cables being sent up, to the half way point of the mountain. The blonde was about to lasso another droid, but one of the aircraft came down.

It ended up being lassoed instead, and Naruto was jerked from The Tank.

"General Skywalker, Naruto's in trouble!" Rex Shouted as he watched boy began to take a ride upwards.

"Oh come on with this bullshi-aaaaahhhhh!" Naruto screamed as he was carried off.

* * *

The blonde was then feeling the air as he slowly was pulled from the mountain, the fighter, having somehow saw him began to try and shake him off. Naruto wrapped the cable around his hand, and began to climb up.

When he had tried to wrap his other hand up, he dropped his saber, and watched as it fell from the ground. Cursing loudly, the blonde slowly began to up towards the lasso at the tail end of the aircraft.

He reached the top of it, holding on for dear life. He saw that it's pilot, a droid, thought he had been shaken off. It began to dive towards where Anakin was, quickly Naruto reached out with The Force. Making a crushing motion with his hands, the droid screamed out as it's head was crushed.

The fighter began to spin wildly. Naruto held on for a just a few more seconds,unwrapping his hands of the cable and finally let go when the fighter flipped upside down.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, oh shit, shit!" Naruto shouted as he tried to load a cable into his wrist launcher.

He managed to load, and shoot it at a nearby wall of rock, and began to let it spoil out. Naruto came to jerking stop, he felt his shoulder out of place, making him yell out in pain. He angled his body, and rolled himself to where part of the cable was around his stomach. Allowing himself to tangle.

" _ **This is not good kit, they're coming massive droves. However, I feel as if they're about to run dry of these Rollers as Anakin called them. Don't be surprised if they managed to pull something else out of their mix bag of tricks."**_ Kurama said to Naruto as he the blonde popped his shoulder back into place.

A heavy wind gust made him swing around a for a few moments, until he heard something in his ear. Something he had been instructed to put into it prior to the mission. It sounded statically at first, but a clear voice came through.

" _Anakin to Uzumaki, are you alright, report in!"_ Naruto let out a sigh of relieve.

He pressed his finger on the device, and held it down.

"This Naruto The Flying Fox, how may I take your order?" The blonde weakly joked as he continued to joke.

" _ **Classic."**_ Kurama quipped inside Naruto's mind.

The blonde watched as something fell near him, reaching out, he grabbed it with The Force, and made it come to him. He looked at it, and smiled.

"Well, I'll be a lucky bastard." Naruto said as he activated his dropped light saber.

" _ **What, just because we're in another life doesn't mean we lost our luck, now report back!"**_ Kurama ordered as Naruto watched the droids speed towards Anakin.

" _Uzumaki, The Force is truly looking out for you, you're okay right?"_ He heard Anakin asked.

"Yeah, but you've got a lot of these rollers heading right for you. I got my light saber, and one more cable, and two more cables. I'm out of stuff after that." Naruto spoke.

" _Okay, Naruto, listen carefully. We just suffered some casualties down here. We are struggling, some of the Rollers are firing in a line above us. It's become difficult to fire back, and fight back against the ones heading towards us. I need you to get rid of them."_ Anakin spoke through the communicator.

"Okay, but Anakin, I don't have much." Naruto said as he looked at the droids Anakin had been talking about.

" _In your utility pouch should be some explosives. Did the troopers show you how to use them?"_ Naruto reached into his pouch,pulling a canister of some sort out.

"No, but this looks big enough to do the job. It has a button on top of it." Naruto explained the object in his hands.

" _That's a thermal implode charge, it's an anti vehicle weapon. Naruto, it has a good blast area, is that all you got?"_ Anakin asked as he felt concern about the boy.

"Relax. I got this, however, I may be falling afterwards." Naruto honestly replied as he thought about the blast and what it might do to his cable.

" _I'll be ready, go, now!"_ Anakin ordered.

Naruto untangled himself, swinging with the cable, before detaching himself at the pinnacle of a high swing. Naruto stayed silent as he moved closer to the droids, firing off one more cable to closer, and detached from his wrist launcher.

He grabbed the cable as he fell down, running along the mountain wall, and finally he jumped off the all. He loaded another cable, and looked to where he could fire. He find a spot, right under a droid. Using The Force, he enhanced his eyesight, and fired.

The cable harpoon sunk into the ground right below the droid, Naruto slammed into the mountain wall, right next to a droid. He quickly kicked it off, and focused on a droid that was going for his cable. He blast it with a massive Force Push, sending it into another.

Several more Rollers came down, and attempt to fire at Naruto. One scoring at grazing hit on his cheek, making Naruto hiss in pain. His heart beat faster, his senses became more in depth, growling out. The blonde channeled The Force, and grabbed the droid.

The droid came towards him rapidly, acting like a shield. The blonde pressed the button on top of the thermal implode charge, and slammed it into the metal body of the droid.

He pulled his hand back out, hissing as blood slowly dripped from several cuts made from the metal. He launched the droid at the firing line set up, and watched in amazement as a bright and large sphere of orange engulfed the droids.

The blonde felt his cable go slack, and himself, just as a massive explosion reached his ears.

Naruto fell backwards, angling his body so he could face downwards. He saw some droids rolling towards Ahsoka, so quickly he angled himself. Pressing the device in his ear, and yelled.

"Get ready, I'm coming in hot!" Naruto instructed as he screamed past the droids.

He held up his bloodied hand, and blasted them with The Force, quickly sweeping the area in his view. The droids flew off the mountain, the blonde then felt himself jerk as Anakin caught him. He looked over at Anakin smiling, only to feel something pierce his shoulder.

Fighting through the pain, Naruto saw a droid fire at him once more, and quickly brought his light saber up. He barely was blocking any of the lasers, but he was keeping up with them, just in time. The blonde watched as Rex fired a rocket at the droid, and made it explode in all of it's glory.

Naruto was jerked towards Anakin, catching him by his hand, and slammed him into AT-TE. He moved Naruto's hand to grip onto a handlebar, and looked at him.

"You've got some courage kid, a lot of it. That's some good stuff." Anakin praised at Naruto who just smiled.

Blood slowly leaked from his shoulder wound, which then began to hiss. The blonde grunted as steam flowed off the wound, making Anakin look at him. He looked at the wound closing, and back to Naruto.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just need a minute, man this stings more than usual." Naruto commented on his healing factor.

" _ **It's because I'm rebuilding entire flesh, not kneading them back together. It'll take about five minutes, take a breather kit. I think they just lost the last of their Roller thingies."**_ Naruto sighed in relieve.

"Anakin, how long until we reach the top?" Naruto asked.

"You know, you need to start to call me General Anakin...right?" Anakin joked.

"Uh huh, and I'll make the first flying Jedi...I think." Naruto joked back as he gripped the bar with all his might.

Rex came over to him, and looked at his commanding officer.

"Is he okay, looks like he'd be battered to shit from the beating he could've taken from the little escapade with The Fighter." Naruto just smirked at him.

"Please, I'm invincible." Naruto joked as he grunted from pain.

"At least he has a winning attitude." Rex commented as they had a small break moving up the mountain.

"Say, doesn't it seem weird that the enemy stopped attacking?" Ahsoka asked as she surveyed the area.

Naruto looked up cliff, noticing no droids. He looked at the commanders surrounding him with concern. This may be a more advanced era, it may even have things Naruto could only dream of, but tactics remained roughly the same on ground fighting.

"In my former life, during several mission I undertook as Shinobi, or ninja in your language. There was times enemies, bandits and other Shinobi, would just back off. One time I followed them, and almost ended up getting killed for it. I think they're luring us." Naruto stated as he looked up.

"You're probably right, however, we're going to have continue this way. It's the only way from here forward." Anakin said as he looked around.

"No, it's a bad idea, we'd be torn to bits as soon as we get up there!" Naruto argued as the walker kept moving.

"Then, what do you suggest, how long have you been fighting battles?" Anakin asked showing pride in his military and Jedi record.

"I've been fighting since twelve years old, I've fought people way stronger than me, and I've been several battles that involved fighting people who could literally destroy mountains. So, Anakin, I know what I'm talking about. When we get up on that hill, they'll be waiting to hit us hard. It'll be a massacre." Naruto said in frustration.

Naruto sat in thought for a moment, he looked at Anakin and snapped his fingers.

"I got it, it's risky, but it's gonna work!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

"What's that?" Anakin asked.

"I'll take a small team, heavy weapons would be nice, and sneak behind them from the mountain's path we saw at The Monastery up top. They'll be waiting for you coming this way, but they'll never expect me and a ragtag team of bad asses coming from behind!" Naruto spoke with enthusiasm.

"That actually could work...hmm, Oddball!" Anakin yelled out.

The commanding trooper with yellow stripes came over to the AT-TE and grabbed onto a bar next to Naruto. He looked tired as he surveyed the area.

"Sup General, got any request?" Anakin nodded.

"I need you to gather a team of soldiers, at least eight, armed with moderate weapons. You'll need some heavy weapons, you're going towards a foot path that was spotted on our fly in here. Naruto here thinks there might be a trap up top, we're going to slow our advance. See to it that no such fortification is waiting for us on top." Anakin instructed as Oddball nodded.

"With pleasure General, yo Naruto, you good to move? Cause I'm ready to kick some ass!" Oddball declared.

"Just about, still healing. Anakin, give me and Oddball half an hour. We'll let you know we're up there." Naruto said as he took some cables from a trooper who was supplying him.

"You got twenty five." Anakin stated.

* * *

Naruto, Oddball, and a small company of troopers landed near the footpath. Naruto was breathing slightly hard, having experienced a near fall on the way in. The blonde's tail had served to catch the cable, he wasn't planning on becoming a pancake anytime soon.

They were walking up the path, till they came across a droid patrol. They were spotted, and Naruto cursed as he quickly, and took out the two droids with his saber. The blonde looked at the troopers, and then looked up at the monastery.

The blonde looked towards the troopers, they were marching up the path. He looked at Oddball, and smirked.

"So, code name Oddball, what's that for?" Naruto asked trying to make some conversation.

"I'm named Oddball for my most illustrious and winning personality." Naruto stifled a laugh and smiled.

"I'm calling bullshit." Naruto stated as they came towards the monastery.

They were at least two miles away, Naruto stopped the troopers, and looked down to see a second foot path. He looked at it for a moment, and then smirked like deviant.

"See something you like?" Oddball asked.

"Oh, yes, yes I do. Instead of a going at the second entrance, we go to the third." Naruto stated as he shot cable off, and connected it to the mountain wall overlooking the third passage.

"Hell yeah, now we're talking, let's go boys!" The clone commander said as they all fired off cables.

Naruto used the hilt of his saber, zip lining across, while the clones used their weapons. They came towards the third passage, and all of them gathered their bearings. Naruto cut all their cables with his sabers, and motioned them to stay down.

They crouched down, watching as a sizable droid patrol of heavy droids came down the path they were originally taking. Oddball looked at Naruto, and had only one question.

"How did you know?" Naruto looked at him and pointed at his own head.

"I'm not all talk, I'm not book smart either, but I knew they would come looking for the droids that didn't make it back. Which is why, this plan just got better, they'll be sending part of their forces to guard that back area. They know I'm capable in The Force, and if they have Hutt's son here. I'm now their biggest concern, not Anakin. They'll think he's a distraction for the stealth approach." Naruto explained as they continued up.

The blonde ran with the troopers, pressing his finger into his ear.

"Anakin, where are you at?" Naruto called out.

" _We're nearly at the top, are you there yet? We'll be up there in about ten minutes."_ Naruto smirked.

"Not yet, but plenty of time." Naruto looked up and saw The Monastery's walls.

He motioned upwards, and the troopers nodded. They fired off their cables, and began to climb upwards. The blonde teen jumped when he fired his, and began to rapidly climb up the mountain's rock, before feeling the flat wall of the Monastery.

They all managed to climb on top of the structure, Naruto looked around, sighing in relief when he saw no entrances around them. The blonde motioned for them, and they came to the side of The Monastery.

The blonde's mouth was slightly agape at what he saw, and he quickly pressed the device in his ear.

"Stop, stop now!" Naruto almost yelled into his ear piece.

" _What's wrong, Naruto, what do you see?"_ Anakin's frantic voice came into his ear.

"I see...dozens of them, small droids, but there are a lot of Rollers left...they're waiting for you." Naruto said as he stared in shock at the number.

He then watched as woman came walking up to the droid army, she looked very familiar, difference being the now shaved head. Naruto growled out as she looked proud at what she was waiting, and finally he growled out her name.

"Ventress..." Naruto clenched his fists.


	8. Battle Of Teth Part Two

"Well this plan got complicated, there is no way we're going to just be able to even distract this battalion without some sort of backbone behind it." Oddball said as he looked onward.

"Where would Hutt's son be?" Naruto asked as he looked around to make she had not seen them.

"He's probably in the center of the temple, why, do you have a plan?" Oddball ask.

"Yeah, it's very risky. I'm meaning, there is a chance of certain death here." Naruto said as he leaned back on a stone pillar.

"Great, you're talking to the squad you need." Naruto nodded.

"Hand me all of your thermal charges." Naruto said as he watched them pour out two each.

"I've got some implode charges here as well, Naruto, what are you planning?" Oddball questioned as the blonde fired a cable into the ground right next to him.

"How do these things work, do you just press the button or what?" Naruto asked he began to tying the cord around the charges.

"An electrical current is set off when you press the button, the chemicals react to the electrical charge. What are you thinking?" Oddball inquired.

"If I can tie some cable around these, I could get something to create a electric charge, and kaboom. We'd be in business, but what I am about to do is very risky. I need you all ready to fire off a distraction to get most of the droids off me." Naruto said as he finished tying the charges together with some help from other troopers.

The blonde got up, he looked over and smiled. Round two was going to be exciting.

"I'm going to place the first charge down near the wall, drop something that will cause a charge. I'm going to place them, and reveal myself. You'll then activate the charges, do this right I'm going to live...do this wrong...well...let's not worry about that." Naruto chuckled as he winked.

"Alright kid, General Skywalker is going to yell at me, but it's the best shot we have without suffering heavy losses." Oddball said as he handed Naruto hand blaster.

"This?" Naruto asked as he took hold of the gun.

"It's a DL-forty four. It's a great hand blaster, just point, and pull the trigger. Like so." Oddball showed the blonde how to shoot it.

He aimed it away so the enemy wouldn't hear it go off. Naruto nodded, and placed the blaster in his belt.

"What will your signal be?" Oddball inquired so he could look for it.

Naruto smirked, flipping the trooper off with his right middle finger, and he then made his slow descent down the wall. He heard his earpiece go off, as he reached the bottom.

" _What in the hell?! That's a suicide! What are you doing?"_ Anakin yelled at Naruto who just chuckled.

"Relax, what's life without a little excitement?" Naruto joked silently as he placed the first charge.

" _Naruto, this is an order, you're hired by us. Do not do this! You hear me!"_ Anakin commanded.

"Pzzz, wait for explosion, pzzz roger that. We're a go...pzzz, I'm loosing you." Naruto said as he took out the earpiece and threw at a nearby rock.

Quickly moving about the blonde placed more, and more charges down. When he placed the last ones down, just behind the robot battalion.

" _ **What's the game kit, those explosion will take a few sentries at best?"**_ Kurama asked as he was baffled by Naruto's plan.

" _The plan is that when the explosions go off, it'll distract the army long enough for Skywalker to come right and catch them off guard. I'm now going to play the game of a fox. Which is deceit, lies, and if I'm unfortunate enough with this bitch...seduction."_ Naruto explained to Kurama and ended on a joke.

" _ **Hmm, could work, if not I'm plan B?"**_ Kurama grinned inside his mind.

" _Oh come now, what would you ever be needed for. I got this."_ Naruto replied with a cheeky tone.

" _ **Uh huh. Haku, Itachi, Gaara, Kisame, Pain, and many more say otherwise."**_ Naruto blanched for a minute.

" _Hey fuck you, I kicked their asses...well save Itachi, but damn it I'm good!"_ Kurama chuckled and went back to sleep.

" _ **All too easy kit."**_ Kurama shuttered out as he started to sleep.

The blonde put on a serious face as he stood up in full few, walking towards the droid battalion. The lighter droids in the back noticed him, and attempted to raise their guns at him. He pulled them by The Force, and ripped their legs off.

Ventress saw the commotion, and when her droid battalion was about to fire. She saw who was walking in the mists of them, and shouted at them.

"Hold your fire!" She demanded.

The droids stood down immediately, allowing Naruto walk onto the giant Monastery Platform Ventress was standing on. She had her arms crossed, looking at the blonde. He just chuckled as he held up his hands.

"I've decided something, maybe I'm not the brightest bulb in the bunch, but I think you're the one I should be helping. I mean I get it, you're tired of the system, and I had my fair share of that in one lifetime" Ventress narrowed her eyes at him but could feel no lies off of him.

Kurama was busy keeping her from seeing through his guise, it was all too easy for the fox demon to do, it was in his creation. Ventress looked at the blonde as he continued to hold up his hands. The ground beneath them shook, and Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"Listen, um, Ventress. I'm going to help you out, you see, I'm being sent here to kill you. I'm just here to give a warning, the main army, Skywalker's, it's the not the one on the mountain's wall. It's one coming from behind The Monastery, they'll be here in five minutes." Naruto said as he lowered his arms.

Ventress snarled at him.

"You're so full of shit, but, I can't detect a lie from you. So, tell me, why should I trust that you want to come over to our side." Naruto looked at her and sighed.

"I want to see my home again. I want to see my family again, tell me you cloned me right? There is no one else here to hear it, is it possible to clone others?" He said as he put real feelings behind it.

"Oh, so the little boy out of time wants his family? What makes you think we'll give it to you, what makes you think we'd even think about it?" Ventress mocked as he walked towards her.

"Because, I have no one else that can help me. I have no way of knowing what happened after I died, The Confederacy, it's my only hope. So please tell me, is it possible." Naruto begged as he walked towards her.

" _ **Kit...you're putting too much real emotion into this, what's wrong?"**_ Kurama asked him.

" _I just need to know Kurama, is it possible for others? I want to know..."_ Naruto replied as he clenched his hands.

Ventress felt this, and took it as a sign of truth. Naruto smiled as he looked towards The Monastery, and smiled.

"I guess we could, but if you come willingly. In fact...I can almost promise your world back, whatever freak of nature you were growing to actually care for. I can sense it inside of you, a darkness darker than night itself, but tell me...what makes you even think we'll keep our promise?" Ventress asked as they both stopped a short distance from each other.

"Because, if you don't, I can stop my own heartbeat and kill my own cells. I overheard when I escaped you could only clone me once, so I must have been important...now, want to play hardball some more?" Naruto growled out.

Ventress chuckled as she observed, she still sensed no lies.

"Well, come then, help us capture Skywalker. I'll even let you keep that Tano bitch to torture...in anyway you wish." Ventress said as she motioned for him to come.

"It's beautiful, you know, such a bad place to fight." Naruto sighed out as he walked towards Ventress.

The woman chuckled as she walked towards him, extending out her hand, when she was in arms length of him. Naruto backed up slightly, Ventress was confused, but noticed the blonde raise a single hand at her.

"You know what else, I'm just going to say it." Naruto raised his middle finger up. "Fuck...you."

Ventress roared out in rage, activating her light sabers. Naruto did the same, backing off immediately, just as the first explosions rocked The Monastery's front door. The explosions trailed down as they did, some boulders flew up and impacted on some the droids.

Naruto reversed gripped his saber, and blocked several slashes from Ventress.

"You tricked me, how did you mask your feelings?!" She demanded an answer.

The blonde responded by just circling with her, and finally he roared out at her.

"You fuckers think you could revive, and use me! I'm not anyone's slave, never have been, never will be! You, and that Dooku bastard, will have my fist in your faces. I'm not to be trifled with! You wanted round two, and now you got it!" Naruto roared as he felt his eyes become slitted.

Ventress felt The Dark Side rise up from Naruto, and she smiled.

"Not so different you , and I, you should really join us. With all that hate, with all that suffering. You'd be a Sith Lord in no time. Maybe...my own little toy." She tried to goat him on.

However, Naruto responded by blasting her back with The Force. He felt genuine rage at the moment, he hated having to be thrusted back into a war. He heard Oddball's group opening fire with heavy weapons, and smirked.

"I'll never will come with you willingly! You threatened my loved ones, I'll make sure you die, you bald headed bitch!" Naruto yelled as he charged.

Ventress smirked as she proceeded to duel him, and blocked several of his slashes. However, his reflexes proved any counter should muster up useless. The blonde connected her red sabers with his green one.

Having none of it, she thrusted her palm at him. Naruto was sent back, but he pulled out the blaster Oddball gave him earlier. Firing off a burst until he let go of the gun when it burnt his hand.

Ventress cursed as she was forced to counter, and dodge the blasts. She charged at him, Naruto blocked one of her sabers, and grabbed her other forearm when she tried to slash him. Headbutting her, Naruto managed to pull a saber out of her hands.

"Bastard!" She yelled as she kicked him away.

Her spare saber clattered to the ground, she reached out to it, only to have it pulled away. Naruto pulled it towards himself, making it skid into a crowd of droids. The droids were too busy fighting against Oddball's troops that didn't bother to turn around.

Naruto charged in, stabbing at her, she deflected his blow. However, when she tried to slash at his legs, he jumped into the air. He launched a kick straight into her face, making her recoil backwards. The blonde spun the saber in his hands, making a motion as if to invite her for another bout.

"You weren't this strong before, what has changed?!" She roared in a rage.

"I've got a reason to fight now, a reason you'll never know of if you keep your head in the darkness Ventress. You harm innocent people, children, that's unforgivable! I'm not going to stand by, and let you do any harm anymore!" Naruto charged at her and used Force Rage to further his physical aspects.

Ventress augmented herself with The Force, and began combat Naruto. She began to push him back with a flurry of slashes, making him walk backwards. The blonde however kept his serious look on at all times.

She saw an opening, blasting him back with The Force, and watched as he went into the air. However, she watched as he gracefully landed. His eyes turned red as he growled out in a snarl, and thrusted both of his palms forward.

She felt the blast of The Force, and was forced back, being knocked to ground in the process. Naruto charged at her, screaming all the way, and proceeded to engage her in a series of slashes. Each hit of each others blades made sparks fly everywhere.

The blonde watched as Torrent Company came pouring onto the platform, he smirked as he kicked Ventress, and sent her back with a powerful force push. She growled out in rage as she got back up, furthering channeling The Dark Side into herself.

Naruto watched as Ahsoka, and Anakin began to battle the droids. It would seem Anakin didn't know where Naruto was, and he smiled at his plan's success. He turned back to Ventress, she was hissing at him as if she was snake.

He pointed his saber at her, and spoke.

"It's over, we're saving The Hutt Kid, and getting outta here. You on the other hand, will be a message to Dooku. " Naruto disabled his light saber and combined both of his hands.

However, Ventress would have none of it, and charged him. Naruto was caught off guard at her increased speed, and got stabbed through the right shoulder with her saber. He roared out in pain as she slashed upwards, making Naruto dash backwards.

Naruto growled out as he held out one hand, focusing as much energy as he could into it. The blonde charged at her, his palm began to glow a blue light. She roared as she disabled her light saber, and combined both of her hands.

The blonde screamed out as he felt something swirling his hand, he looked down, and saw it. He had just formed a Rasangan. The blonde felt energy leave his body, and kept dashing nonetheless. Ventress roared out as she unleashed a Massive Force Push, and Naruto was sent backwards.

His Rasangan disabled, he laid on the ground. Coughing up some blood, slowly he got up, reaching for his light saber. He wiped the blood of his lips, and looked at Ventress as she laughed. She pointed her saber's at him, and smirked.

"You're such a fool, I'll be dragging you back to Dooku now! I'll cut your fucking legs off, I'll cut your arms off as well, but I'll make sure you live long enough! You hear me, you miserable worm!" Naruto growled out as he held his saber above his head with his only working arm

Ventress charged at him, she went to slash at him, but was forced to block against Naruto. He began to lash out, in blinded slashes and slams against her light saber. The blonde roared as he smashed the back end of his saber against her face. She recoiled from the blow, blood seeping from her nose, she barely blocked a downward slash aimed at her.

"Fucking. Bitch. You. Are. Not. Going. Hurt. Anyone. Else!" Naruto screamed as he kicked her while channeling the force into his kick.

Ventress was sent across the platform, towards The Monastery. Naruto disabled his light saber, and walked toward her. She slowly got up, coughing up a wad of blood herself. The blonde looked at the shaved woman, and narrowed his eyes at her.

She chuckled as several droids came to her aid, firing upon Naruto, forcing him to back step. The blonde in return began to fight the droids, while Ventress made her escape into The Monastery. Naruto attempted to follow soon afterwards, but fell to his knee as the wound began to heal.

" _ **Kit, she outclasses you, even with my power at this stage! Let Anakin do his, he'll have better, luck plus she's injured."**_ Kurama stated as he stopped Naruto by forcing his wound to heal faster.

"D-damn...but, I can't, there could be people we can be saving out here..." Naruto sputtered out through the pain.

" _ **What good would you be dead, now stop moving, find somewhere to take cover. Naruto!"**_ Naruto disobeyed Kurama and continued to walk towards The Monastery.

He slashed at the droids that got in his way, even destroying a heavy droid when it fired upon a AT-TE that had just came up from the mountain. Naruto was climbing up the steps when he finally fell to his knees from the pain, and struggled to form a coherent thought.

His saber deactivated in his hands, and the blonde coughed up some blood as he looked up. He noticed Anakin was leading men into the structure. Naruto rolled over on the steps, he looked up, and saw the dusty blue sky.

The battle had been won, but now there was the matter of Hutt's son. A matter that Naruto wouldn't be able to have a choice due to his injuries.

"Yo, Rex, we've found Naruto!" A clone called out as he stopped to see the blonde.

Rex came over to Naruto, he had a medic with him, he got the medic to take a look at Naruto. The blonde just chuckled a little bit, relaxing, Rex looked on as Anakin and his forces pushed the enemy back.

"You did good kid, with your plan, you've just saved a lot of lives." Naruto nodded as he the medic got a injector.

"Okay, Rex, but still I'm too battered to fight." Rex just waived him off.

"Don't worry about it, just relax kid. We've won the battle, reports are coming in now that Ventress is at a full retreat." Rex said as he checked over Naruto.

"I'm going to worry about it, what about Ahsoka, and Anakin?" Naruto said as the medic got ready to inject him.

"I've got them, just relax." Naruto nodded and reluctantly waited.

Naruto felt the injector press into his skin, and then the pain of a needle going in. Naruto groaned a little bit, before finally falling still. His eyes dangled open for a few moments, until finally they shut.

"Hinata..." Naruto whispered as he felt himself slip and swore he saw Hinata standing behind Rex.

* * *

The blonde woke up in the middle of The Medical Bay, his arm had stitches inside of it. Oddball had been sitting besides his bed for a while now, and finally he noticed him stir.

"Well it's about damn time." He said as Naruto's eyes flew open.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he looked around and saw Rex.

Rex was sitting without his helmet, and smiled.

"Well, you're in The Medical Bay kiddo." Rex replied as he looked around.

"That's a relief..." Naruto murmured as he laid back.

"Don't know what you did kid, but Ventress rain with her tail between her legs. We got the kid...The Republic has won a major victory because of your talent in strategy." Naruto felt his head pound.

"What happened to everyone, Anakin? Oddball, Ahsoka?" Naruto asked.

"They're fine, Ahsoka took a laser blast to her shoulder. Anakin was slightly injured from a fall, nothing major. Oddball, well, he's been bragging about your gall kid. Not many people have the balls to walk up to a Sith Lady, and flick them off." Naruto chuckled a little bit.

"Well...I was never known for my manners."


End file.
